Lo lograremos juntos
by gabiiii981
Summary: Momentos criticos, pelean decisivas. No hay tiempo de dudar, solo hay que arriesgarlo todo para vencer al enemigo. MakaxSoul mas adelante.. :D XTerminadoX
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Buee, este es el primer fic de Soul Eater que subo. Se lo dedico a un par de amigas fanaticas de este gran anime. (No soy melosa al decir esto). Como es mi primer fic no sean muy malos con las criticas :P... Lo voy a ir subiendo por partes, creo que voy a actualizar seguido. Espero que les guste! Saludos!!

Los personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo.

----

Era un día completamente normal en el Shibusen. No tomando en cuenta las peligrosas misiones que se acercaban para destruir a Aracnofobia. Todos los alumnos permanecían en un estado alerta, y también de nerviosismo. Shinigami- sama ya había hablado, no había que perder la calma con este clima tan tenso, solo esperar la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar su plan, y enviar a un selecto grupo a combatir.

Ese día, las clases se daban normalmente. Stein hace su entrada, cayendo con su silla en frente de todos los alumnos, quienes estaban completamente acostumbrados a ello.

-Bueno.. Se que todo el mundo ha estado preocupado por el asunto de aracnofobia, pero… no es motivo para que anden como holgazanes en mi clase. Así que no pienso tener algún tipo de consideración, hoy diseccionaremos….-

Stein se levanta y vuelve a acomodarse normalmente en su silla.

-A un humano de esta habitación, jeje-

Todos los alumnos se ponen nerviosos y comienzan a temblar, él solo sonríe maliciosamente.

-Es broma. Si lo hiciera quizás me correrían de aquí. Jajaja-

Se levanta y comienza a escribir cosas en el pizarrón, todo el mundo suspira con alivio.

-Ese tipo esta demasiado loco… pero creo que nos acostumbramos a eso..-

Piensa Soul, bostezando de forma perezosa, y apoyando su rostro encima de su mano, prácticamente acostado en la mesa. No prestaba atención a la clase, como de costumbre.

-Hey, Maka, ¿Por qué no aceptamos esa misión de los gigantes en Londres?-

Pregunta Soul, dirigiéndole la mirada sin interés. Pero Maka estaba muy pensativa, con la mirada baja, casi triste.

-Oohh… ¿Que dijiste?-

Él suspira y recupera la compostura normal.

-¿Todavía piensas en Chrona? A pesar de que Medusa ha sido liberada, no hay de que preocuparse, aquí en Shibusen no podrán hacerle daño-

Ella se queda en silencio, y su mirada era dolida.

-Lo se pero… no puedo perdonar a alguien que la haya echo sufrir tanto… juro que destruiré a Medusa como sea…-

-Por lo menos Chrona esta con nosotros, y podremos protegerla. Nunca estará sola. Deja de pensar en eso, que ya hartas-

Maka le dirige la mirada molesta a Soul, quien siempre lograba que se enoje.

-Por lo menos pienso en cosas importantes.. No como tu que no te preocupas de nada-

-Oye! Alguien tan cool como yo no anda perdiendo el tiempo, preocupándose por cosas que no tienen fundamento-

-Soul ¬¬…ufff.. Quizás tengas razón. Ahora Chrona es feliz con nosotros..-

Ella sonríe y alza su mirada, ya que su amiga estaba sentada un para de asientos adelante, porque no había muchos lugares y por primera ves en su vida, Chrona había decidido sentarse sola.

-Jejeje, cuando la clase termine le preguntare si quiere venir a casa -

-Bien, por lo menos ya no estas tan preocupada. Ahora, volviendo a lo nuestro… ¿Por qué no aceptamos la misión de Londres?-

-Eeemmm… es que… creo que ahora, las misiones más importantes son las de Aracnofobia. De esa manera nos acercaremos más al enemigo. Por eso no hay tiempo de aceptar misiones comunes y corrientes, luego averiguaremos si hay alguna misión disponible para nuestro nivel-

Soul vuelve a suspirar aburrido y se recuesta en su lugar.

-Siempre pensando en tu objetivo, por tus amigos.. En realidad… me hubiera gustado… ir a Londres…- Piensa cerrando los ojos con sueño.

En ese momento, alguien abre la puerta bruscamente, causando un gran alboroto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!!!! ¡¡PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE!!! ¡¡PERO NO SE DESESPEREN MAS, EL GRAN BLACK STAR ESTA AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!-

Exclama él, Tsubaki salía detrás suyo, muy apenada por su compañero.

-Lo..Lo siento Profesor Stein.. Es que.. Nosotros nos retrasamos por un descuido.. Perdónenos..-

Logra pronunciar ella con arrepentimiento. Stein le sonríe de forma tierna, pero luego dirige su mirada a Black Star, y sus ojos se vuelven demoníacos. Él retrocede un poco sorprendido, sabia lo que le esperaba. Stein se levanta de su silla y corre, dispuesto a sujetarlo.

-¡¡¡OYEEE!!!! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!!! ¡¡¿PIENSAS QUE SOLO POR SER NUESTRO PROFESOR PUEDES HACER LO QUE SE TE PEGA LA REGALADA….?!!-

Antes de poder terminar su frase, Black Star es sujetado de la ropa por su profesor y colgado a la pared por un bisturí.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿QUE HACES?!! ¡¡BAJAME!! ¡¡¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A COLGAR AL GRAN BLACK STAR, EL QUE ES DIEZ VECES MEJOR QUE DIOS???!!!-

Tsubaki se asusta al verlo, pero Stein le indica con la mirada que tome asiento y deje a su compañero. Ella baja la cabeza y obedece.

-Bien. Desde mañana el que llegue tarde, en especial que lleguen en la mitad del día de clases, serán diseccionados, y no es broma.. ¿De acuerdo?-

Todos asienten muy temerosos, y el alborotador de Black Star se zamarreaba para liberarse. La clase sigue por unos momentos, pero de pronto la puerta vuelve a abrirse lentamente, casi sin que nadie lo captara. Stein gira hacia atrás para ver quien volvía a interrumpir su clase, pero al notar quien era, más bien reconocer, vuelve a girar al pizarrón para continuar escribiendo. Humo sale de su boca, y arroja el cigarrillo a un costado.

Una chica ingresa al salón, su mirada era normal. Ni fría ni amistosa. Algunos alumnos al percatarse de que alguien había entrado al salo, empezaban a murmurar entre ellos. Nadie la había visto jamás, Chrona la observa con confusión, entonces esta persona dirige rápidamente su mirada a ella, con detenimiento. Ella se intimida y comienza a temblar de nervios, y asustada.

La chica sube los escalones, y al ver que había un asiento disponible al lado suyo, se sienta con Chrona. Obviamente se moría de nervios, y de miedo. No la conocía y no sabia cual seria su reacción ante ella. Continúo temblando por casi una hora de clases. Los explicado por Stein se hacia interminable para la pobre que se moría de los nervios.

-Eeeehh.. Disculpa..-

Chrona casi muere de un ataque cardiaco al escuchar la vos de la chica a su lado. Siente miedo de girar hacia ella, así que traga saliva y comienza a hacerlo lentamente.

-¿Sss..??-

-¿Hice algo malo?-

Ella se confunde ante su pregunta, pero no deja de temblar de miedo.

-¿Q..?-

-Es que… siento que estas asustada… y es por mi culpa… ¿hice algo malo?-

Chrona se pone pensativa, es decir, ¿Por qué le tenia tanto miedo si ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra? Además Maka le había dicho que no debía temerle a lo desconocido, que si se portaba amable con cualquiera la aceptarían tal y como era.

-Tienes razón Maka, no debo temerle. Tengo que ser fuerte-

-No, na..Nada. Es que… me puse algo nerviosa cuando me miraste… al entrar… pe..Pero.. No importa… mi nombre es Chrona…-

La chica gira su cabeza no entendiendo mucho de lo que decía, pero sonríe sin expresión en sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Airi… y ya sabía tu nombre…-

Chrona se queda atónita ante sus palabras, y él miedo vuelve a invadirla, la observa y se angustia, se horroriza. Sus ojos eran… negros.

Toca el timbre del fin de clases, los chicos podían regresar a sus casas.

Soul se levanta y estira todo su cuerpo con pereza.

-¡Al fin termino el infierno!! Ahora volveremos a casa y comeremos una cena deliciosa!-

Dice él, sonriendo con sus enormes dientes. Maka acomoda sus libros y los apila sobre la mesa. En ese momento mira hacia Chrona y hacia la persona que estaba junto a ella.

-¿Quién será?-

Soul se le acerca con dudas, y observa hacia donde ella miraba.

-Oyee.. ¿Quién es esa? ¿Y de donde salio?-

-Ayy.. ¿Que no viste que cuando entro todo el mundo comenzó a hablar de ella? Además es muy raro, el profesor Stein no dijo ni una sola palabra-

-Ohh.. Con que de eso hablaban todos..-

Maka suspira frustrada, él se encoge de hombros, desinteresado.

-No saben nada de ella. ¿Verdad?-

Ambos giran hacia un costado. Death the Kid se les acercaba tranquilamente, con las hermanas Thompson atrás suyo.

-Kid… ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?-

-Nada… no tenía idea de que alguien nuevo ingresaría a esta clase…-

-Ya no importa, iré con Chrona para invitarla a cenar esta noche.- Dice Maka y corre hacia su amiga.

-¿Co..Como sabias…mi…mi…?-

-¿Nombre? Mmmmm… es difícil de explicar… -

-¡Chrona! ¡Venia a decirte algo importante!-

Interrumpe Maka a ambas. Airi la observa inocentemente, pero no sonríe.

-Eeemm… Lo..Lo siento.. No sabia que estaban hablando, jeje. Te lo diré cuando termines…-

-¡¡Noo!!-

Exclama Chrona, desesperada para que ella la saque de esa situación tan incomoda.

-¿Pero no estas hablando con…?-

-Yo… es que… la verdad…-

-No, no hablábamos. Me voy-

Airi se levanta dispuesta a retirarse, sin preocupación. Chrona la mira de reojo, pensando que talvez se había ofendido por su actitud, piensa que así nunca tendría la posibilidad de hacer amigos. Se levanta de pronto y la observa con determinación.

-¡Espera!-

Airi se detiene y gira confundida.

-Yo… bu..Bueno… Maka, ella es Airi, y estábamos hablando…-

Maka se maravilla ante su actitud, ya que era un gran progreso, era la persona menos sociable del universo.

-¡Mucho gusto Airi! ¡Mi nombre es Maka Albarn! ¡Bienvenida al Shibusen!- La recibe siendo muy amigable.

-¿Bienvenida?- Pregunta Airi un poco dudosa.

-Oigan. ¿Que tanto hacen?-

Soul descendía los escalones junto con Kid, Liz y Patty.

-Soul, chicos.. Ella es Airi, la nueva amiga de Chrona. Es nueva y por eso creo que debemos ser muy amigables con ella-

-¿Y tu desde cuando eres tan…?-

Maka salta hacia Soul, tapándole la boca.

-Ssshhh, escucha. Chrona se las esta arreglando para encajar bien aquí. Y es la primera ves que habla con alguien fuera de nosotros, así que todos vamos a apoyarla y a ser amigables, ¿entendido?-

Él se suelta bruscamente, y la mira con enojo.

-Lo dices como si fuera un busca pleitos resentido ¬¬...-

-See, mucho gusto. Pero ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana..- Dice Airi con desinterés, y camina hacia la salida.

-No te… molesto lo que hice.. ¿Verdad?..-

Ella vuelve a detenerse y gira hacia Chrona, que parecía muy arrepentida.

-Yo soy así con todos. Perdóname, no se como tratar a la gente desconocida.. No me odies por eso..- Ella comienza a deprimirse al extremo. Airi suspira cansada, y observa al grupo de alumnos.

-Eeehh… claro que no me molesto. Se que llegue tarde a clases, y no me presente con nadie, pero Shinigami- sama me dijo que entrara a esta clase porque su hijo podría guiarme por el Shibusen-

Kid la escucha y da unos pasos adelante.

-Si fue una orden de mi padre, lo haré- Dice seriamente. Ella le asiente.

-OK, entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós!-

Exclama Maka con felicidad, Chrona la saluda tímidamente con la mano, y Soul lo hace con aburrimiento.

-¡¡Bien!! ¡¡A recorrer el Shibusen, kyajajajajaja!!!-

-See, que divertido, que emocionante ¬¬-

Dicen Liz y Patty, pero cuando intentan seguir adelante, se tropiezan con Kid que permanecía totalmente inmóvil.

-Kid.. ¿Que pasa? ¿No vamos a salir?-

Pregunta Liz, mirándolo confundida. Airi estaba saliendo de la habitación, pero en ese momento..

-¡¡¡TUUU!!!!!!! ¡¡¡DETENTE!!!!!!!-

Exclama Kid, descontrolado y furioso. Ella se asusta por su grito y lo observa temerosa.

-¡¡NO PIENSO GUIARTE HACIA NINGUN LUGAR, ME DAS ASCO!!!!-

Todos los presentes se sorprenden ante sus palabras tan ofensivas. Ella retrocede nerviosa, sin saber porque le decía eso.

-Tienes… tienes…- Murmura él con impotencia.

Airi llevaba un guante azul, y otro rojo. Una bota gris, y otra roja. Una manga azul, y otra gris. De un lado su pelo era corto, y del otro largo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES COMPLETAMENTE ASIMETRICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES MENOS QUE BASURAA!!!!! ¡¡PERSONAS COMO TU DEBERIAN ESTAR MUERTAS, MALDITA HIJA DE…!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Liz se la arroja encima, seguida de Patty, para que dejara de decir las mismas idioteces de siempre.

-¿Asimétrica? Me asusta…-

-No te preocupes… tienes una leve… enfermedad mental xP… -

-Kyaajajajajajjaja. No te preocupes, no te preocupes!! Kyajajajajajja!!-

-¡¡SUELTENME!!!! ¡¡¡LA MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!!!!!!- Exclama Kid totalmente enloquecido.

-No importa… yo volveré mañana y supongo que alguien mas se encargara de esto.. Adios...-

Airi se retira muy incomoda ante la situación, Kid no dejaba de forcejear en el suelo, y los demás solo lo observan, pensando que no tenia remedio.

-Pobre. Pero creo que mañana encontraran a alguien mas apto para que le enseñe este enorme lugar..- Dice Maka, cruzada de brazos.

-Como sea, ya no es nuestro problema. Volvamos a casa..-

Le dice Soul, poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca.

-Es verdad!! Yo venia a decirte algo Chrona, ¿quieres venir a cenar hoy a nuestra casa?-

Chrona sale de sus pensamientos, y luego de dudar unos segundos le sonríe.

-Claro.. Será un placer..-

Los tres salen por la puerta para regresar a su casa. Las hermanas Thompson cargan a Kid a regañadientes, y se lo llevan con dificultad… solo faltaba…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESPEREN!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDEN OLVIDARSE DE MÍ!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDEN QUITARME EL PROTAGONISMO!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAJEN AL GRAN BLACK STAR DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Black Star ¬¬….-

Tsubaki lo miraba desde abajo, suspirando.

-------------------------

tengo todo el fic completo, pero no se si me voy a acordar de actualizar... tal vez un poco de dinero... digo reviews, me refresquen la memoria (aunque lo del dinero no estaba mal ¬ .¬)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! actualizo un nuevo cap! gracias a todos los que me leyeron:

kuchiki rukia ichi

AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007

FranxiTha-chan

MayaXSoul

camiluchan

SoulEvans-Fan

kiose

Wileret

Death The Little Girl (te agregue :D)

---

Bueno, como veran Stein no se volvio loco y dejo el Shibusen, quise cambiar eso, jeje. espero que lean este cap! ^^.. disfrutenlo..

----------------------

-¡Ya llegamos Blair!-

Anuncia Maka, abriendo la puerta. Soul pasa a su lado, seguido de Chrona.

-¡Al fin llegan!! ¡Nyaa!-

Ella vuelve a su forma humana, prácticamente desnuda y se le tira a Soul como de costumbre.

-¡Los extrañe, siempre me aburro al estar sola!-

Exclama retorciendo sus enormes atributos en su cara. Obviamente todo sabemos la reacción de Soul, que sangraba hasta morir por la nariz.

Maka alza su puño furiosa y lo golpea con una enciclopedia de 30 kilos. Entonces observa a Chrona, quien parecía intimidad ante la situación.

-Ups, lo siento, jeje. Toma asiento, yo serviré la cena que cocinó Blair.. ¿La cocinaste, cierto ¬¬?-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Nunca se me olvidan hacer cosas tan importantes!-

Exclama ella con entusiasmo, se separa de Soul, y se dirige caminando a la cocina para demostrar que lo que decía era verdad. Seguida de Maka.

Chrona y Soul toman asiento en la mesa del comedor.

-Eeehhh… si..Siempre son asi?-

Él sonrie y se apoya en la mesa, impaciente.

-Claro.. Ya nos acostumbramos a Blair, a mi no me molesta, jaja-

-Ya veo.. A mi realmente me cuesta mucho trabajo actuar con normalidad…- Dice ella, con un tono triste.

-Muy pronto te acostumbraras a ser tu misma, te será mas fácil con Maka ya que son buenas amigas, ¿no?-

… pero si sigo dependiendo de ella, nunca podré hacer las cosas por mi misma..-

-Heey! Hoy en la clase hablaste totalmente sola con esa desconocida, ya estas aprendiendo a no depender de Maka!-

-Pe..pero.. No supe que hacer… y por eso quería que ella este ahí para acompañarme.. No se como lidiar con esas situaciones… soy una inútil T.T..-

Contesta en un mar de depresion y angustia impresionante.

-Creo que nada de lo que te digo te ayuda, asi que… si te hace sentir mejor… todos nos deprimimos debes en cuando..-

-Yo… nunca vi a Maka tan deprimida como yo… eso me hace sentir que debo ser la única anormal del grupo…-

-Te equivocas, precisamente Maka es la persona mas depresiva del mundo xD, se la pasa en su habitación, estudiando y leyendo libros aburridos y densos, y llora con las películas de amor, y se entristece hasta la muerte cada ves baja una centésima de puntos en sus calificaciones.. Todavía no logro creer que una persona tan cool como yo este involucrada con ella xD-

-¿De..de verdad ella tambien… se deprime?-

-¡Claro! ¡No todo el mundo tiene su vida color de rosa!-

-¿Y…y… tu tambien…?-

Soul se extraña por la pregunta.

-¿Yo tambien que?-

-¿Tu tambien te deprimiste alguna ves?-

-Pues… no…. Nunca..-

Chrona lo mira con admiración, según él, jamas se habia sentido triste en su vida.

-Bueno… aunque últimamente… no es que este deprimido, pero.. Es algo diferente…-

-¿Diferente? ¿Le..Le has dicho a Maka?-

-Claro que no, se terminaria preocupando y exagerando la situación como siempre ¬¬-

-Pero ella confia en ti. Se sentiria mal si no le dijeras lo que te pasa..-

-Maka debe tener sus propios secretos, ademas no es nada. Solo que… siento algo de nostalgia… ¿¡Por que te estoy contado esto a ti?! ¡¡Debo ser un idiota!!-

Exclama Soul saltando de su asiento.

-¡¡Aquí viene la cena!!-

Maka y Blair salian de la cocina, cargando con ellas platos de comida para servir. Toman asiento y todos comienzan a comer.

-¡Wwoow!! ¡¡Esto si que esta bueno! ¡¿Realmente lo cocinaste tú, Blair?!- Pregunta Maka saboreando su plato.

-¡Por supuesto, cuando me lo propongo puedo hacerlo muy bien, nyaa!-

Ella vuelve a su forma de gatita y comienza a comer de su plato en el suelo.

-Si que esta bueno, no como las algas amargas que prepara Maka casi siempre ¬¬-

Dice Soul riendo maliciosamente, ella se enfurece pero decide ignorarlo.

-Y… ¿de que tanto hablaban? Pude escuchar mucha conversación desde la cocina-

Chrona comienza a temblar nerviosa, y baja la mirada.

-De… de nada… -

-Chrona decia que no queria ser mas dependiente de ti, porque piensa que sino jamas triunfara en la vida..-

Ella se sorprende ante las palabras de Soul, era un perfecto delator. Maka se sorprende.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? No tienes que ser tan dura contigo misma, ademas no eres dependiente, yo solo te ayudo un poco para que te adaptes al Shibusen-

-Pero tambien dijo que se deprime siempre, y que no sabe lidiar con las situaciones normales, por eso siempre te quiere a su lado..-

-Chrona, ¿Por qué siempre piensas de la misma manera? Ya te he dicho que no es difícil mientras que seas tu misma, veras que en un tiempo no me necesitaras a tu lado por siempre, y podras actuar normalmente ante todas las situaciones..-

-¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso? No es justo T.T..-

Piensa ella, mirando a Soul, entonces se le ocurre una idea.

-Eeemmm… Soul me dijo algo… que..Que no quiere que sepas… Maka…-

Ella queda confundida, y al mirar a Soul, se estaba atragantando con un pedazo de pescado xD.

-¿¡QUE YO QUE?! ¡Yo no te dije nada!- Grita indignado.

-¿Que es lo que no quieres que sepa, Soul? Pense que no habia secretos entre nosotros ¬¬-

-¡Nada! ¡No es nada importante! ¡Sino te lo diria!-

Maka lo mira con muchas sospechas, y mira a Chrona.

-Tu debes saberlo, confiésamelo..-

-Yo..yo…. él dijo que se sentia… un poco…-

-¡¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡No tolerare esto!!- y se levanta de su asiento.

-¡¡No le grites!! ¡Yo soy la que no tolerare que haya secretos entre nosotros!-

-¡Pero no es un secreto, no tiene sentido que te lo diga!-

-¿¡Ahh si?! ¿¡Y por que?!-

Soul retrocede sin saber que decir.

-Po..Porque… es mi problema y ya pasara!!- Se da media vuelta y se retira.

-Ohh no… se pelearon por mi culpa… merezco morir T.T…-

Chrona se coloca en un rincón, cubierta de una nube negra de depresión absoluta.

-¡¡No, Chrona! ¡No es tu culpa, lo que pasa es que es un testarudo! Ya se la pasara, discutimos casi siempre..- Le dice Maka sonriendo.

-¿Tú crees?-

-¡Si! Ademas fue su culpa, se cree tan cool ¬¬, y nunca me cuenta sus problemas. Por mí que haga lo que quiera-

-No queria que te preocuparas por él, por eso no quiso decírtelo… no tienes que enojarte…-

Ella se asombra, se pone de rodillas en frente de Chrona y vuelve a sonreír.

-¿Me dices lo que te dijo? Sino me preocupara por él, no seria una buena compañera..-

-Pe..Pero… no es para tanto, creo que la discusión fue por nada..-

-Solo dímelo, prometo que no le dire nada a Soul..-

-Bueno.. me dijo que se sentia con nostalgia últimamente.. Creo que por eso no quiere acercarse mucho a ti..-

-¿Nostalgia? ¿Por qué?-

-No lo se… no me lo dijo…-

------

Al día siguiente, todos habian ido a clases como de costumbre. Esta ves, los tres estaban sentados en la misma fila.

-¡¡¡SOUL!!!- Llama Black Star desde la fila de atrás a su amigo.

-¡¡No puedo creer que ayer me hayas dejado colgado como si nada!! ¡¡Y no puedo creer que me hayas ignorado por completo!!!-

Soul gira hacia él, sin preocupación alguna.

-En realidad, durante todo el dia ya sospechaba que las cosas habian estado muy tranquilas xD, creo que se debió a que estabas ahí colgado, jeje-

Black Star se cruza de brazos molesto, y le desvia la mirada.

-Ggggrrr, lo peor de todo es que esa tonta chica nuevo me quito el protagonismo por casi 5 minutos ¬¬…-

-¡Pero si todo el mundo te veia a ti, y se burlaba de que estuvieras castigado de esa forma tan humillante! ¡Definitivamente tuviste el protagonismo en toda la clase!-

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Claro que si! ¿¡Como te atreves a pensar que las personas enfoquen su atención a alguien que no sea yo?! ¡Jajajaja!-

-Pero si tu fuiste el que… ¬¬…-

En ese momento, Stein ingresa a la clase, cayendo de su asiento. Se desparrama por el piso y se queda mirando a sus alumnos boca arriba.

-Alumnos. Se que ayer no dije nada, pero lo mas probable que algunos de ustedes se hayan percatado de que una alumna nueva entro como si nada… pero bueno, suelo olvidar las cosas que no son demasiado importantes, ella es Airi… no recuerdo su apellido.. Da igual, empezara a estudiar con nosotros desde el dia de hoy..-

Airi entra a la clase, su gesto era de confusión al verlo en el piso.

-Solo pasa y siéntate en donde puedas… aahh, y si llegas tarde un dia de estos te mato, ¿Ok?-

Ella asiente y sube algunos escalones para sentarse. Chrona comienza a temblar de miedo, y Maka la mira confundida.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te molesta algo de ella?-

-Me asusta… no me da un buen presentimiento..-

-Pero ayer hablaste con ella..-

-Lo se, pero… sabia mi nombre…-

-¿Mmm? ¿Cómo lo sabia?-

-No lo se… no quiero volver a hablarle…-

-Si esa perra se sienta al lado mio, no resistire las ganas de destruirla ¬¬… ¡¡Es un asco!! ¡¡Es asimétrica!! ¡¡No, no puedo verla directamente, me surgen ganas de suicidarme!!!-

Piensa Death the Kid, casi llorando de la impotencia.

-Otra ves ¬¬… otra ves esta acaparando toda la atención… ¡¡No dejare que sobresalga mas que yo!!!-

-¡¡¡¡OYE TU!!! NO TIENES QUE SENTIRTE MAL POR SER NUEVA, SIENTATE A MI LADO PARA QUE EL GRANDIOSO BLACK STAR TE CONTAGIE ALGO DE SU VALOR Y ENERGIA!! ¡¡¡YAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-

-Black Star, las estas asustando. Deja de gritar, por favor..-

Le reprocha Tsubaki avergonzada. Airi piensa automáticamente que era un maniático, y decide ignorarlo. Camina un poco y el único lugar disponible era al costado de Soul Eater. Se sienta, y como todo el mundo la miraba se siente muy incomoda.

Soul la observa de reojo y la ignora. Chrona estaba en la punta y se pone nerviosa al verla tan cerca de ella.

-Ayy ¿Por qué todos son tan groseros en esta clase?.. Mira Chrona, no tienes nada que temer, es sola una alumna nueva.. ¿Verdad, Soul?-

-¿Mmmmm? ¿Me hablabas? No te estaba escuchando xD..-

Maka se enfurece, porque cada ves que decia cosas importantes, el idiota la ignoraba completamente.

-Decia que… háblale a la nueva para demostrarle a Chrona que no todos en esta maldita clase somos unos groseros y/o maniáticos ¬¬..-

-Ni ganas… estoy aburrido, con sueño, y honestamente no estoy de humor para andar hablando con perfectos descono…-

Ella lo empuja, y produce que Soul empuje a Airi violentamente.

-¿Por qué rayos…? Disculpa, es que esta idiota me empujo a la fuerza ¬¬..-

Dice él, girando hacia Maka y mirandola con enojo.

Airi se queda callada y observa a ambos mirándose con desafió.

-Deben ser… compañeros.. ¿Verdad?-

-¡Claro! bueno, yo me presente ayer, y perdona al tonto de mi compañero, su nombre es Soul, y algunas veces puede ser muy maleducado..-

Contesta Maka, muy segura de si misma.

-See, ¿Ahora yo soy el maleducado? Tu eres la tonta que quiere que yo..-

-¡¡¿Que tanto hablan ahí?!! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te castigue de nuevo, Evans?!-

Exclama Stein, levantandose de su silla, con una mirada diabolica.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No hablare mas, lo juro!!-

Responde Soul algo nervioso ante su mirada, Stein gira desconfiado y continua escribiendo en el pizarron.

-Si me llegan a castigar por tu culpa, arreglare con Death Scythe una salida de padre e hija, Maka ¬¬..-

-Si llegas a hacer eso, no te volveré a dejar entrar a nuestro departamento por el resto de tu vida!-

Ambos gruñen molestos, y la clase continúa normalmente. Luego de unas horas, el profesor continuaba explicando algo, y haciendo que los alumnos resolvieran ejercicios. Soul bosteza y se recuesta sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos para descansar.

-Como si esto me fuera a servir en una pelea de verdad… es muy inútil…-

-Tú lo has dicho…-

Él gira su cabeza hacia Airi, quien parecía igual de cansada.

-Es extraño que alguien haya entrado al Shibusen a estas alturas, y en esta situación.. ¿Estas al tanto de todo lo que pasa?-

-See, algo asi.. Pero me aceptaron igual, ¿No?-

-Uffff, yo no hubiera entrado si fuera tu, ahora estoy involucrado en cosas que no me interesan demasiado.. todo por mi compañera…-

-Mmmm… ¿Eres tecnico?-

-No… soy una guadaña mortal… Maka es mi tecnica-

-Ahh, entiendo…-

-¿Y tú que eres?-

-Soy… un arma…-

Soul apoya su codo en la mesa, y la observa con más atención.

-Con que tambien eres un arma… ¿Y donde esta tu tecnico? ¿Tienes uno?- Ella asiente seriamente.

-Pero… lo estoy buscando, todavía no se donde se metió…-

Soul no entiende mucho a que se refería.

-Eeeehhh, debe ser difícil estar sin un tecnico… ¿Pretendes aceptar las misiones sola hasta que lo encuentres?-

-Debo hablar con Shinigami- sama… él me ayudara….-

-Bien, entonces no estaras sola por mucho tiempo, ¿encontraste a alguien que te guie por el Shibusen?-

-No… y el que me encomendaron me asusta… quiere matarme quien sabe por que…-

-Ahh, Kid. See, ignóralo, esta horriblemente obsesionado con la simetría, jaja-

El timbre suena, indicando que las clases finalizaban.

-Bien, ahora si podemos hablar libremente, en realidad tu ya lo estuviste haciendo, Soul..-

Le dice Maka mirándolo confiada.

-Tu me empujaste para que lo haga, ahora no te quejes ¬¬..-

-Chrona, ¿Tienes algo que decirle a nuestra nueva compañera?-

Ella se acerca lentamente, perturbada y traga saliva muy indecisa.

-Eeeeeh.. Airi… ¿Qui..quieres que… te guiemos… po…por el Shibusen?-

-¿Por qué te asusto tanto ¬¬?- Pregunta ella con franqueza.

-No la asustas, es solo que no esta acostumbrada a la gente nueva.. ¿y que dices? Nosotras podemos guiarte por el Shibusen, ya que Kid no quiere hacerlo..-

-¡¡¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO!!!!! ¡¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS MEJORES ALUMNOS QUE HAYAN EXISTIDO EN ESTA CLASE, SOMOS LOS MAS APTOS PARA CONDUCIRTE!!!!!-

Exclama Black Star, saltando de su asiento para terminar al lado de Maka.

-Pe..pero, Shinigami- sama me dijo que su hijo debia…-

De pronto, se escucha un portazo violento en la puerta del salon. Ese habia sido Kid.

-No te preocupes. En este preciso momento hablare con mi padre ¬¬… no permitire que las cosas sigan como estan ¬¬…-

-Pero Kid.. no puedes hacer que expulsen a alguien solo porque no te agrada, ¡¡es lo mas estupido que he escuchado!!-

-¡¡¡Siii, expulsión, expulsión!!!!!!! ¡¡Kyajajajajajajajajaja!!-

-¡¡No me importa lo que me digan!! ¡¡Yo hare lo que se me plazca!!!- Contesta a sus armas, totalmente furioso, y sale del aula.

-¿Me expulsaran? Pero si llegue hace dos días -

-No te preocupes.. no creo que Shinigami- sama te expulse solo por el capricho de su hijo.. o por lo menos eso creo..-

Maka se preocupa un poco por la posibilidad. Todos salen del lugar, para comenzar a recorrer el Shibusen.

------

Jejej.. creo que actualizo en un par de dias.. nos leemos pronto! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! actualizando :)

Gracias a:

Conspectus

X.x-Anemone-x.X

MayaXSoul

kuchiki rukia ichi

Death The Little Girl

Continuo, perdon si tardo mucho en subir.. disfrutenlo :D

-----

-Bueno, veras que todo es muy grande y limpio, contamos con una biblioteca y con un extenso patio..- comienza a informarle Maka a Airi.

-¡¡Oye, mira eso, es lo mas importante!!-

Black Star corre hacia la gran muralla que tenia la lista de misiones para aceptar.

-¡¡Aquí puedes elegir las misiones mas peligrosas y extremas para recolectar todas las almas que necesites!!-

Él observa la muralla con mucho entusiasmo.

-Cierto, pero cada mision requiere una serie de talentos para cumplirla, no conviene elegir alguna que no es adecuada a tus capacidades..- Le informa Maka.

-Ademas… existen misiones peligrosas, en las cuales la recompensa de almas obtenidas pueden ser muchas.. esas son las misiones mas anheladas por Black Star-

Tsubaki se acerca a él, y la contempla de la misma manera.

-Pero… si tienes las suficientes almas y continuas a tu ritmo con la recolección, no hay apuro de tomar las misiones con un alto rango de almas…-

-See, no tenemos apuro, ¿no es asi?-

Contesta Soul a Airi, y luego observa a Maka.

-Ahora no es lo mas importante, no con la situación por la que estamos pasando. Pero… si todo siguiera como siempre, deberíamos apresurarnos en recolectar almas, no tenemos casi ninguna… sin contar el alma de bruja..- Dice Maka algo decepcionada.

-No digas eso. Por lo menos van mejor que nosotros, antes de las misiones de aracnofobia, no llevabamos ni una sola alma. Y eso que siempre elegiamos las misiones mas difíciles, igualmente no teniamos éxito…-

-¡¡¡No te angusties, Tsubaki!! ¡¡Cuando todo esto termine, recolectaremos las 99 almas y el alma de bruja y te convertire en una Death Scythe en menos de un minuto!!-

Le contesta Black Star muuuuy alegremente. Ella suspira cansada.

-¿Y ustedes como van?- Pregunta Airi a Maka.

-¿Nosotros? Bueno… cada ves que hablo del tema no puedo evitar recordar que… estuvimos muy cerca de lograrlo..-

-Y lo arruinamos de la manera mas humillante y vergonzosa que puede existir..-

-Tu fuiste el que te dejaste seducir por Blair ¬¬.. por eso no pude darme cuenta de que no era una bruja..-

-Da igual, las cosas ya pasaron y no podemos volver atrás.. Habiamos llegado a las 99 almas y solo nos faltaba la de bruja, y entonces ocurrió un pequeñísimo accidente… que no vale la pena que relate..-

Dice Soul tratando de restarle importancia.

-Pero no nos has contado nada de ti, Airi. ¿Tú tienes un arma? ¿O eres un tecnico?-

Pregunta Maka con curiosidad.

-Oigan… ¿Dónde esta Chrona? Ya me parecia raro que no la haya escuchado..-

Tsubaki mira su alrededor sin poder localizarla.

-Ohh no.. ¡¡Chrona!!-

-Siempre sucede algo imprevisto ¬¬…-

-¡¡¡No se preocupen!!! ¡¡El gran Black Star la encontrara en cuestión de segundos!! ¡¡Déjenmelo a mi!!!-

Todos se alarman por ella, que seguro se anda deprimiendo por ahí :D

-----

-¡¡¡¿Cómo que no puedes hacer nada para que se vaya?!! ¡¡No pienso compartir la clase con esa cosa!!-

Exclama Death the Kid, muy irritado a Shinigami- Sama.

-Pero Kid…-

Él gira la cabeza confundido, tarareando una canción alegre.

-No puedo hacer que se vaya, es una alumna como cualquiera, y por lo tanto tendrás que acostumbrarte…-

-¡¡Acaso no la viste?!! ¡¡Es… es un horror en carne propiaaaaaaa!!-

Kid lloriquea en el piso, completamente angustiado.

-Eeemmm… creo que exageras bastante. Deberias preocuparte por cosas mas importantes.. Además no debes odiarla solo porque no complace tus necesidades simétricas ¬¬..-

Intenta calmarlo Liz.

-Cierto, Kid. Y no solo por eso no la expulsare, ella arreglo algo conmigo. No tardara en irse por su propia voluntad hasta que cumpla mi palabra…-

Dice Shinigami- sama tomando el té, tranquilamente.

-¿Ahh si? ¿Y que arreglaste con ella? ¿Que lleve puesta la ropa mas horrible del mundo solo para hacerme sufrir y que me muera de un trauma?-

-Eeehh… no precisamente xD… solo busca a su tecnico. Cuando lo encuentre se ira, y todos seremos felices :D..-

-Te lo suplico, padre… no me obligues a tener que soportarla en la misma clase… tan solo al imaginarme su persona me lleno de dolor extremo… ¡¡es tan asimétrica!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Eso significa que si la vuelvo a ver moriré de 5 infartos!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Es un asco en todo sentidoo!!!!!-

Vuelve a gritan Kid con todas su fuerzas, y se arrastra en el suelo, arrepintiéndose de haber nacido.

-No podemos seguir asi… ¡Has algo Patty!!-

-Oki, hermanita ^^, jajajaa!!-

Patty camina felizmente hacia Kid, lo levanta con su mano y lo observa de forma seria a los ojos.

-Mueve el culo, bastardo. No hay tiempo de lloriqueos, niñito de papi..-

-Pero… pero… muy bien..-

Él se suelta, da media vuelta y se retira sin decir mas palabras, sus armas lo siguen riendo satisfechas.

-¡¡Byee Kid!! ¡¡Espero que vuelvas pronto !-

Lo saluda Shinigami- sama, sin perder su sentido de humor.

--

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHRONAAAA!!!! ¿¿¡¡Donde demonios te metiste??!!!!-

Exclama Black Star con todas sus fuerzas. Maka y Tsubaki volvian de su habitación, sin éxito. Soul y Airi habian buscado en los lugares mas próximos y tampoco la habian encontrado.

-¿Por qué se fue? Pense que todo estaba bien..-

-No lo se, pero no creo que haya salido del Shibusen..-

Maka y Soul intentaban pensar en los lugares que no habian buscado.

-¡Alli esta Sid! ¡Tal vez la haya visto!-

Tsubaki lo señala, y todos corren hacia él.

-Chicos! ¿Que hacen todavía en este lugar? Tendrian que haber vuelto a sus casas-

-Lo lamentamos, es que hemos perdido a Chrona y no la encontramos por ningun lugar-

-Entiendo, yo solia ser muy observador, asi que si no me equivoco la vi entrando a la biblioteca muy cautelosamente..-

-¡¡Muchas gracias!! ¡En este momento iremos por ella!!-

Le agradece Maka, entonces todos salen corriendo hacia alli.

-¡¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?!! ¡¿Primero no me dejas salir en la cena de la casa de Maka y ahora nos escondemos de quien sabe quien??!! ¡¡Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta!!!!!-

Ragnarok golpea la cabeza de Chrona una y otra ves, tratando de hacer que reaccione.

-Basta! Es que… me asusta…. No quiero salir de aquí hasta que se vaya…-

-¿¡De quien estas hablando?!!-

-De… esa persona… volvio a mirarme y senti un horrible escalofrio… quiero que se vaya de aquí…-

-¡¡Ayy no puedes seguir teniendole miedo a la gente!!! ¡¡Eres una idiota!! ¡¡Salgamos de aquí, no lo soporto mas!!!-

-¿Chrona?-

Ella se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Maka a sus espaldas. Chrona habia estado acurrucada al final de la biblioteca, ocultandose de cualquiera que pudiese venir.

-Ma..Maka……-

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Hiciste que todos nos preocupemos…-

-Perdoname… creo que tengo que decirte la verdad…-

-¿Que sucede? Puedes decirme lo que quieras…-

-Es esa chica.. me da un mal presentimiento… es mala y me asusta…-

-¿Hablas de Airi? Pero no te ha hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera habla-

-Lo se, pero… cada ves que me mira siento algo extraño. No se como lidiar con ella…-

-Vamos, no debes temerle a lo desconocido. No la conocemos mucho, pero no creo que sea una mala persona. Acompañame, vayamos con los demas..-

-No quiero, ella esta con ustedes…-

-Pero Chrona… esta bien, le dire que se vaya. ¿Si hago eso tu vendras con nosotros?-

Ella asiente timidamente, y Maka le sonrie.

-Bien, esperame, vuelvo en seguida-

Sus compañeros la esperaban en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Y… ¿esta ahí dentro?- Pregunta Soul.

-Si, pero no quiere salir-

-¿Que es lo que le pasa? ¿Esta asustada por algo?- Pregunta Tsubaki preocupada.

-¡Dile que no tiene nada de que temer, el grandioso Black Star la protegera cueste lo que cueste!!-

-No es eso.. eemmmm, Airi, ella te tiene mucho miedo…-

Ella gira la cabeza muy confundida.

-¿Por qué? No lo hice nada…-

-Lo se. No entiendo que es lo que le pasa… no quiero que te enojes, pero la unica manera de que salga es si tu te vas…-

-Esta… bien. No me molesta, gracias por todo igualmente-

Airi sonrie débilmente, y se retira caminando.

-¿Por qué le tiene miedo? Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Ademas no hablo casi nada-

-Ya lo se, Soul. Pero es la unica forma de que salga de ahí dentro..-

Maka vuelve a entrar, y sale junto con Chrona.

-Lo siento, no quise que se preocuparan por mi..-

-Bueno, ya esta todo bien. Debemos irnos. Vuelve a tu habitación, Chrona. Nos vemos mañana..-

Ella asiente timidamente, todos vuelven a sus hogares.

--

-Oye Soul, tu hablaste con Airi en clases. ¿Te dijo algo fuera de lo normal?-

Pregunta Maka un poco inquieta, él sale de sus pensamientos y gira hacia ella..

-No, nada. No hablamos mucho. Parece alguien normal, no hay nada que temerle-

-No logro comprender porque Chrona esta tan intimidada, solo dice que le da un mal presentimiento..-

-Talves solo sea su inseguridad de siempre, nada fuera de lo común..-

-¿Ella te conto algo? En decir, si tiene tecnico, o es un arma. Ahora que lo pienso esta sola..-

-Ahh, sobre eso, me dijo que es un arma y que busca a su tecnico. Aunque eso no nos ayuda en nada-

-Bueno… creo que no hay nada de que preocuparnos..-

-Ya no importa, talvez la expulsen del Shibusen por los caprichos de Kid, jajaja-

-Eso es cierto, aunque no creo que sea muy justo, tampoco creo que Shinigami- sama lo permita tan fácilmente..-

-¿Quien sabe? Es su hijo y quizás lo convenza -

-Soul! Acabo de recordar algo! Pero… promete que no te enojaras conmigo…-

Dice Maka un poco apenada. Soul no entiende a que se refería.

-¿Enojarme? ¿Que hiciste ¬¬?-

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! Más bien, olvide algo. Olvide entregarte algo.. Hoy a la mañana lo descubrí y la fecha era de hace una semana..-

-¿¡Que fue lo que olvidaste!? ¡¡Dilo de una ves!!-

-Es una carta.. ¡Pero no la lei, lo juro!! Y no quise entregartela a la mañana porque no sabia como seria tu reacción -

-¿Una carta? ¿Para mi? No he recibido una carta en 5 años :-S..-

-Cuando lleguemos podremos ver de quien es, y nos quitaremos las dudas..-

-¿Cómo que podremos ver ¬¬? ¡Si es una carta para MI, yo seré el unico que la lea!!-

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Si yo no te informaba sobre eso, tu nunca hubieras sabido sobre la carta!! ¡¡Tengo derecho a saber de quien es!!-

-¡¡Estas loca!! ¡¡No dejare que te metas en mi privacidad!-

-¿Privacidad? ¡Vivimos juntos desde hace años y nunca tuve privacidad gracias a ti ¬¬!! ¡¡Tu revisabas mis cartas sin permiso!! ¿¡Y ahora te molesta que yo sepa de quien es?!-

Soul gruñe molesto sin responder, y se echa a correr para llegar primero al departamento.

-¡¡Hey!! ¿¡Que crees que haces?!! ¡¡Espera!!!-

Exclama Maka furiosa, y comienza a perseguirlo sin dudarlo. Ambos llegan a la puerta y comienzan a forcejear para poder entrar primero.

-¡Quitate! ¡Yo leere mi carta!!-

-¡¡No lo permitire!! ¡¡Tengo el mismo derecho que tu!! ¡¡Ademas no sabes donde la coloque!!-

-¡¡Es lo que menos importa!! ¡¡Daré vuelta el lugar si es necesario para encontrarla!!-

Ambos giran la perilla empujandose, la puerta se abre bruscamente y Soul cae arriba de Maka hacia el interior. Se quedan mirando el uno con el otro, sin moverse y sin reaccionar.

-Soul…- Pronuncia ella susurrando, y los dos se sonrojan un poco.

-¡¡¡Wooow!! ¡¡Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en todos estos años, Soul!!-

Él queda atonito al escuchar esa voz familiar, gira su cabeza y se sorprende.

-¿Y… y tu quien… eres?-

Pregunta Maka, y en ese momento se da cuenta de que Soul estaba encima de ella y se pone totalmente roja. Él salta, apartandose, igual de nervioso y sonrojado.

-Oigan, solo porque este aquí no significa que debes dejar de darle abrazos a tu novia. ¿Que no le has dicho que yo venia de visita, Soul?-

-¿¡Desde cuando tu me visitas?! ¿¡Y que rayos estas haciendo dentro de mi casa, Wes?!!-

Exclama Soul señalandolo muy nervioso.

-¿Wes? Significa que es…-

-Un gusto conocerte, tu debes ser Maka. Yo soy el hermano mayor de Soul, Wes-

Dice colocando las manos en sus bolsillos y sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¡¡Pe..Pero no tiene sentido!! ¡¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrias?!-

-Claro que lo hice. ¿Que aquí no hay correspondencia?-

Maka traga saliva, y mira a su compañero sonriendo asustada.

-Oye, pero la ultima ves que hablamos no me dijiste que ya estabas en pareja con tu tecnica…-

Su hermano se enfurece totalmente al escucharlo.

-¿¡En pareja con ella?! ¡Soy demasiado cool para alguien que es plana, aburrida, pesimista y nunca lo acepta!-

Maka lo golpea con un super mega archi maka- chop.

---

Voy a actualizar lo antes posible, les dejo Besos!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! buee, aca les traigo un nuevo cap ^^

como siempre, les agradesco mucho mucho mucho a:

kuchiki rukia ichi

kiose

Girl The Dead Cullen

X.x-Anemone-x.X

Wileret

SoulEvans-Fan

Ichi - Ichi

y tambien les agradesco a los que leyeron y no dejaron review ¬¬.. naaa mentira xD! grax a todos!

Disfrutenlo! :

--------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, y Blair vuelve a su forma humana para servirles la comida.

-¡He preparado esto porque es una ocasión especial! ¡No todos los dias los parientes de Soul vienen de visita! ¡Nyaa!!-

-Gracias..-

Le contesta Wes, sonriendo. Blair se maravilla al verlo, era SEXO puro. Vuelve a su forma de gatita para comer en el suelo.

-Entonces vienes por lo que te has enterado del Shibusen, ¿No es asi?-

Pregunta Soul, comenzando a comer.

-See, he escuchado que las cosas se han estado complicando y tornando peligrosas-

-Ahora nuestro principal objetivo es destruir a Aracnofobia, y bajo las ordenes de Shinigami- sama no corremos peligro. Ademas no estamos solos, tenemos muchos

aliados que pelearan a nuestro lado- Contesta Maka, tratando de sonar segura.

-Veo que ustedes estan bien. Soul no nos ha contactado desde hace mucho tiempo, y el abuelo me envio para ver como iba todo. Por alli dicen que las ultimas misiones

del Shibusen son extremadamente peligrosas-

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Soul es un excelente compañero, y trabajando unidos nunca correremos peligro!-

-Es cierto, no tienes que preocuparte, Wes… y dime… ¿Cómo esta todo en casa?-

-Bien, nada ha cambiado demasiado. Se te extraña desde que te fuiste, extraño las melodías que tocabas en el piano-

-¿Él fue el que te enseño a tocar el piano?-

Pregunta Maka, intrigada.

-Si, pero nunca fue algo que me agradara del todo. Por eso quise dejarlo. Igualmente creo que el talento familiar es hereditario..-

-Tu los has dicho, ¿Lo has escuchado tocar alguna ves, Maka?-

-Cuando nos conocimos… él toco para mi, y esa fue la unica ves… nunca olvidare la melodía…-

-Heyy, a tu compañera le gusto como tocas. ¿Nunca has pensado…?-

-Olvidalo. Sabes que a mi… sabes que no es lo mio… lo hago en ocasiones muy especiales…-

-Como quieras, pero se que tienes mucho talento. Y honestamente tengo un mensaje para darte, departe del abuelo-

-¿Un mensaje?- Pregunta Maka, confundida.

-Creo que imagino lo que puede ser…-

Wes observa a Soul confiado, y sonrie maliciosamente.

-"Mi querido nieto, se que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti, y que te ha costado mucho llegar a donde estas ahora. Has superado obstáculos y debes sentirte

completamente seguro del camino que has escogido, pero te doy este mensaje para advertirte sobre tu futuro. Aun estas a tiempo para volver y rehacer tu vida, fuera

de tantos peligros y muerte. Vuelve a Londres con tu familia y continua haciendo lo mejor que sabes hacer, y lo que nosotros tus seres queridos pensamos que es tu

don especial y unico. Tocar esas hermosas melodías en el piano. Solo queremos lo mejor para ti, Soul"-

Finaliza su hermano, mirandolo con ternura.

-Siempre me ha dicho los mismo, y siempre opinare igual al respecto. Ya he elegido convertirme en una Death Scythe, y con Maka el objetivo esta mas cerca que

nunca. No volveré atrás y decidiré mi propio destino. Ya tengo una vida aquí, y no me retractare a mitad del juego-

-Soul…-

Murmura Maka conmovida antes sus palabras. Wes suspira resignado.

-Sabia que dirias eso. Nunca has cambiado de parecer. Y estoy orgulloso de tu camino-

-Este es ahora nuestro camino, y los dos seguiremos juntos hasta el final-

Maka alza su puño sonriendo decidida. Soul sonrie mostrando sus dientes.

-Hacen una estupenda pareja, ¿Soul nunca se te ha declarado o algo asi?-

Ella se sorprende por esa pregunta y se sonroja. Soul hace exactamente lo mismo.

-¡¡¿Que, estas loco?!! ¡¡Ya te dije todos sus defectos!!-

Maka vuelve a golpearlo en la cabeza fuertemente. Wes rie divertido.

-Por cierto, ¿te iras o…. te quedaras aquí un tiempo?-

Pregunta Soul, frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Me estas corriendo?-

-Claro que no ¬¬, es solo que si te quedas…-

-Me quedare un tiempo con ustedes. Sino habria viajado todo ese tiempo en vano. Ademas tengo muchas preguntas, quisiera que me cuentes tus "misiones peligrosas"

que has hecho hasta ahora-

-Ayy esta bien ¬¬. Pero si te quedas con nosotros… ¿Dónde se supone que vas a….?-

Tres horas después.

-Gracias por prestarme tu habitación, buenas noches-

Y Wes cierra la puerta de la habitación de Soul en su cara.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Y yo donde dormire?!-

-Este lugar es muy grande, puedes dormir en donde se te plazca-

Se escucha la voz desde el interior de la habitación. Soul gruñe furioso, se da media vuelta y camina hacia la habitación de Maka.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Arreglaron como dormirian?-

Pregunta ella, abriendo la puerta.

-¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¡Se salio con la suya como siempre, y me corrio de mi propia habitación!!!-

-Ohhh, ya entiendo todo. OK, duerme en donde gustes, buenas noches-

Y Maka da un portazo en su cara igualmente. Soul vuelve a enfurecerse por su actitud.

-¡¡Maka!! ¡¡No puedo creer que me obligues a dormir en el suelo como un miserable animal!!!-

Ella vuelve a abrir la puerta y lo observa confundida.

-OOOHHH ¿Con que ahora vienes a pedirle ayuda a tu compañera que es plana, aburrida y pesimista ¬¬?-

-No puedes molestarte por la verdad, ¿O si?-

Maka se enfurece y cierra la puerta fuertemente. Soul se cruza de brazos frustrado, y se dirige a la sala para dormir en el sofa.

--

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Soul, date prisa!-

Exclama Maka desde la puerta del departamento.

-¿Cómo quieres que me de prisa… si no siento la espalda ¬¬?-

Dice él, caminando lentamente hacia ella. Blair se transforma en humana y corre hacia ellos.

-¡Todo estara bien! ¡Yo cuidare muy bien de tu hermanito, Soul ^^!!-

-Ya lo creo….-

-¡Señor Evans, ya nos vamos!-

Wes camina hacia ella y sonrie.

-Solo Wes, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Eeeehh, ¡Bien! ¡¡Adios, Blair, Wes!!-

Soul y Maka se retiran para ir directo al Shibusen.

-¡¡Chicos, vengan hacia aquí!!-

Black Star los localiza desde lejos y los llama muy alegre, Tsubaki saluda con su mano.

-Black Star, Tsubaki. Creo que hoy llegaremos todos temprano, jeje-

-Pero ustedes casi siempre llegan temprano, Black Star y yo tenemos problemas a menudo..-

-¡¡No tienes de que preocuparte, Tsubaki!! ¡¡Nada de esto nos impedira seguir adelante y ser los mejores!!...... ¡¡Soul!!!! ¡¡¿Que fue lo que te sucedió?! ¡¡Te ves horrible!!-

-Gracias por la sinceridad ¬¬.. no pude dormir en casi toda la noche, porque Maka no se compadeció de su pobre guadaña que al final tuvo que dormir en un maldito

sofa, dejándome invalido de por vida!!-

-No te quejes ¬¬. Ademas no te ves tan mal, solo un poco torcido, jaja-

-¡Miren, alli estan Kid y las chicas! ¡Vamos a alcanzarlos!-

Dice Tsubaki segundos antes de que empiece una discusión. Todos alzan sus manos para llamar la atención de Kid.

-Buenos dias. Veo que ingresaremos a clases exactamente al horario de las 8am. Esto no puede ser mas perfecto ^^-

Dice Death the Kid, muy emocionado ante el horario simétrico.

-See, que emoción. Buenos dias-

-Buenos dias!! Buenos dias!!! Kyajajajajaja!!-

-¡¡Oye Kid!! ¡¡¿Lograste hacer que expulsen a la nueva?! Lo unico que hacia era quitarme el protagonismo xP-

Él se sorprende ante la pregunta, y cae al piso en estado de depresion.

-¡¡¡No T.T!! ¡¡Mi vida sera un infierno a partir de ahora!! ¡¡No quiero vivir mas, mátenme!!-

-Kid ¬¬… ya hablamos al respecto, deja de preocuparte por eso. Se ira en cuanto encuentre a su tecnico- Intenta calmarlo Liz.

-Como sea, entremos a la clase de una ves-

Dice Soul bostezando aburrido. Los chicos ingresan, y Maka logra ver a Chrona, asi que junto con Soul se sientan a su lado.

-Muy bien, alumnos. Debo informarles algo de último momento…-

Pero antes de seguir con su discurso, alguien abre la puerta de la clase interrumpiendo al profesor Stein. Airi lo mira seriamente, antes de que él la reprendiera.

-Tengo permiso…-

-Lo se, solo siéntate y no vuelvas a interrumpir-

Ella ingresa, observa a Chrona y recuerda lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior. Asi que busca sentarse lo mas alejada posible de ella.

-Como decia, nos ha llegado información sobre las misiones de Aracnofobia. Los profesores ya hemos elegido a un selecto grupo de estudiantes para que realice la

primera mision decisiva el dia de mañana. La segunda mision sera dentro de algunos dias, nosotros los notificaremos. En cuanto a los demas estudiantes, deberan

pelear contra los cientos de soldados del enemigo, mientras que este grupo ingresara en las instalaciones para ejecutar a Aracne..-

Stein se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia delante.

-Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans. Black Star y Tsubaki (ojala supiera el apellido). Death the Kid y las hermanas Thompson. Este grupo debe esperarme después de

clases para indicaciones mas precisas acerca de las misiones-

Todos los alumnos asienten. Termina el dia de clases. Y los mencionados esperan en la salida para hablar con el profesor Stein.

-¿Que creen que nos hara hacer? ¿Sera tan peligroso como parece?- Pregunta Tsubaki pensativa.

-Somos el grupo selecto por los profesores, no debemos fallar ni aunque sea lo mas peligroso del mundo- Contesta Maka seriamente.

-Esta ves sera distinto, exterminaremos a Aracne personalmente. Esto le deja el camino libre a mi padre para poder enfrentarse con el Kishin de forma directa. Debe

ser por eso que nos envian para terminarla de una vez- Dice Kid concentrado en el objetivo.

-Es como… ¿la batalla final que definira todo? Como para no sentir presión-

Soul estira sus brazos cómodamente.

-¡¡Batalla final!!! ¡¡Batalla final ^^!!- Patty saltaba en su lugar muy emocionada.

-No te lo tomes tan a la ligera ¬¬, sera mas difícil de lo que creemos- la intentaba calmar su hermana.

-¡¡¡No tienen que tener miedo!!! ¡¡Yo sere el que derrotare a esa asquerosa bruja con mis propias manos!! ¡¡¡El grandioso poder de Black Star no tiene límites!!-

Exclama él completamente orgulloso de si mismo.

---

-Alumnas, las he llamado para decirles que ustedes tambien tendran una parte muy importante en esta mision-

Stein exhala el humo de su cigarrillo, y observa a Chrona y a Airi.

-¿Po…por que… nosotras?-

-Yo no tengo tecnico, aunque quiera, no puedo hacerlo-

-Muy bien, Chrona, tu serás el respaldo principal ya que tus habilidades con Ragnarok son unicas. Si llega a haber problemas con tus compañeros selectos, te

enviaremos sin dudarlo para que los ayudes. Ademas… debes saber mas que nadie con quien te podrias encontrar…-

-Con… Medusa…-

-Exacto. Es demasiado peligrosa, tu respaldo sera necesario en un momento determinado de la batalla. Y en cuanto a ti…-

Él sonrie diabólicamente al observar a la persona del costado.

-Seré franco. Shinigami- sama me ha dicho que puedes adaptarte a casi cualquier persona. Asi que si en la pelea sucede algún incidente, son separados o cualquier

tipo de cosa, te enviare a ti para que pelees. ¿Bien?- Airi asiente no muy segura.

-Estarán separadas del grupo por si estas emergencias ocurren. Pueden retirarse, ahora ire a arreglar el plan con ellos-

Él sale del lugar, para reunirse con los demas.

-Tal ves…me enfrente a Medusa…- Piensa Chrona algo asustada.

-¿Aun me temes?-

Ella se sorprende y gira hacia Airi, quien tenia cara de tristeza.

-¿Te…temerte?-

-Si… ayer te fuiste porque te daba miedo… lo lamento…-

-Ehh… bueno… yo…. Es que…. La verdad…. Perdoname-

Responde Chrona muy nerviosa. Airi suspira.

-No tienes que perdonarme por nada. Ademas tienes razon en todo-

-¿Que? No…no entiendo…-

-Es que tengo que hacerlo… por él…-

Ella retrocede intimidada, no sabia a que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Que tienes que hacer?-

-Matarte :) -

------

muajajajjajaja

ah re xD

perdon si me tarde mucho en subir, pero ya saben, el colegio te caga la existencia ¬¬

espero sus opiniones ^^..

Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

Subo este cap rapidisimo. Perdon por no subir cap antes, pero la verdad estoy muy ocupada! T.T

espero que lo lean :D :

--------------------

Stein observa a sus alumnos con determinación, luego de haber salido del aula, y comienza a hablar.

-Muy bien, este es el plan. Los demas alumnos entraran primero en combate. Aracne se percatara muy fácilmente de nuestra presencia, asi que enviara a sus aliados en cuestion de segundos. Los demas alumnos no estaran solos, ya que dos de nuestros Death Scythe iran a pelear contra los posibles enemigos de mas categoría-

-¿Dos Death Scythe?- Pregunta Maka.

-See, seran Justin y Spirit. Yo sere el tecnico de tu padre ya que Shinigami- sama, Sid, y demas profesores estaran controlando la situación desde el Shibusen. Controlaran que la mision se lleve acabo con éxito. Como decia, mientras que todos seamos la distracción, ustedes se infiltraran a Aracnofobia para asesinar a Aracne. Ella estara en la cabeza, es decir, la habitación numero ocho de la estructura.-

-¿Pero que haremos si nos encontramos a sus soldados? Es obvio que nos superaran en número, ya que es la base principal-

Cuestiona Maka preocupada.

-Haremos lo posible para que la mayor cantidad de soldados salgan de la base para pelear contra nosotros. Pero no seran tan descuidados como para dejar a Aracne sola, asi que ustedes tendran que luchar con sus protectores-

Todos aceptan el plan sin contras.

-Pero debo decirles algo… al liberar a Medusa no hay garantia de que ella no este colaborando con Aracne, ya que ambas tiene el propósito de destruir al Shibusen.-

-Medusa… ¿Y que hay con el Kishin? ¿No peleara por Aracne contra nosotros? Es demasiado poderoso-

Pregunta Kid convenido de la idea. Stein vuelve a exhalar humo.

-No lo hara si sabe lo que le conviene, y a pesar de que esa bruja lo protege, no significa que sean aliados o amigos. El Kishin debe utilizarla a su antojo y nunca la defenderia, él actua a su propio beneficio y nunca se rebajaría a trabajar o a seguir las ordenes de alguien… eso es todo, los espero mañana-

Los chicos se van, el dia siguiente era completamente decisivo.

---

-Mañana… tal vez nos enfrentemos a Medusa. Debemos eliminarla a toda costa, Soul-

-Eeehhh.. ¿No te estas olvidando de la mision principal? Creo que si nos encontramos con ella debemos tratar de evadirla, ya que todos dependen de que exterminemos a Aracne y Medusa solo se interpondría en nuestro objetivo principal-

-Ya lo se. Pero por su culpa Chrona ha estado sufriendo mucho. No pienso dejarla salirse con la suya, por eso si tiene intenciones de pelear vamos a acabarla.. de todas formas no dejaremos de lado nuestra mision-

-Como quieras, pero todavía tengo dudas…-

-¿Que?-

-Es decir, ¿Por qué nos asignaron dos misiones si mañana ejecutaremos a Aracne directamente? El profesor Stein no nos dijo nada de la segunda mision..-

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razon. De seguro mañana nos lo dira..-

-Aggghh.. Acabo de recordar que tenemos compañía ¬¬..-

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Espero que Wes no haya tenido problemas con Blair, ya sabes como es ella..-

-Lo dudo ¬¬. No creo que se haya echo ningun problema. Y mas le vale que esta noche me deje dormir en MI habitación, teniendo en cuenta que tu eres cruel y perversa y dejaras que me quiebre la columna es ese maldito sofa.-

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Tu te has estado burlando de mi en su presencia, y me hiciste quedar como una tonta!! ¡¡Una simple disculpa no te haria daño!!-

-¡¡No es excusa para abandonarme como un perro vagabundo!! ¡¡Ademas ya te dije que deberias aceptar la verdad xP!!-

-¡¡Soul ¬¬!!!!-

Maka comienza a correrlo, él se estremece y huye. Soul abre la puerta y entra rapidamente, ella lo sigue con una mirada asesina.

-¡Cuando te atrape te golpeare tan fuerte que…!-

-¡Eres demasiado lenta! ¡Sueña con atraparme!!-

Corren hacia la cocina, y sin darse cuenta pisan algo pegajoso y resbaloso que estaba regado por todo el suelo.

-¡¡¡OOuuch!! ¡¡Ahhh!!-

Y Maka pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de Soul, él intenta sostenerla pero resbala hacia el suelo bruscamente.

-Ayyy… ¿Que es esta cosa?-

-¿Y yo como voy a saber? ¡Apesta!-

-¡¡Ya llegaron!! ¡Los siento, prometo limpiar todo este desastre ahora mismo!!-

Blair los sorprende tirados en el piso, lo que habia en todos lados eran pedazos de pescado cortado.

-Con que ya llegaron… ¿Otra ves abrazándose en el suelo ¬¬?-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¡Noo!!-

Soul empuja a Maka violentamente y se la quita de encima, ella se enfurece ante su actitud. Wes los mira desconfiado.

-¡Como sea!! ¡¡¿Por qué hiciste todo este desastre en la cocina!!-

Exclama Maka muy disgustada.

-Es que tenia mucha hambre, y estaba antojada de pescado frito. Entonces quise demostrarle al hermanito de Soul mis grandes poderes magicos :D, asi que con mis hechizos pude hacer que haya una lluvia de pescados en la cocina ^^!! ¿¡No les parece genial?!!-

-¡¡Nooo!!-

Responde ambos a la ves. Blair sonrie sin prestarles atención, y comienza a limpiar todo con mucha alegria. Wes no le toma mucha atención, y camina hacia la sala. Maka y Soul suspiran cansados y lo siguen.

-¿Y como les fue en clases?-

Pregunta Wes, sentándose comodamente.

-Bien. Mañana sera un dia muy importante-

-Cierto, tendremos una mision para derrotar a la bruja lider de Aracnofobia-

-Iremos nosotros junto con otros estudiantes seleccionados-

-Y los profesores y Shinigami- sama controlaran que todo marche a la perfección desde el Shibusen-

-Por lo que dicen sera una batalla importante.. y no estaran solos. Supongo que todo saldra bien-

-Claro que si. Somos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Esa bruja esta bien muerta-

-Soul tiene razon, conocemos bien al enemigo y mañana lucharemos con mucha confianza en nosotros. Nada puede salir mal.-

-Solo les deseo suerte, aunque.. no la necesitaran, hacen un buen equipo-

Ellos sonrien satisfechos.

--

Soul estaba en frente de la habitación de Maka, ardiendo de la rabia.

-¡¡¡Maka!! ¡¡Se volvio a salir con la suya y se volvio a robar mi habitación!! ¡¡Exijo que me abras por las buenas o si no…!!!-

Él golpea la puerta con una patada, y esta se abre fácilmente. Soul se sorprende ya que no estaba cerrada, da unos pasos hacia adentro buscando a su tecnico con la mirada.

-¿Maka?-

Ella estaba sentada sobre su cama con la vista dirigida hacia las afueras de la ventana.

-¿Que te pasa ¬¬?-

Pregunta Soul al notarla rara. Maka gira hacia él, algo triste.

-Soul… no sabia que habias entrado…-

-Pues que extraño, hice un gran alboroto..- Ella vuelve a mirar por la ventana, ignorándolo.

-¿Estas preocupada por lo de mañana?-

-Algo asi… estuve pensando, y creo que hay grandes posibilidades de que nos encontremos a Medusa…-

-Quieres destruirla a toda costa, ¿Verdad?-

-Cada ves que pienso en eso, solo me lleno de dudas. ¿Por qué fue que la liberaron si ella es la causante de que el Kishin este libre? Le ha causado tanto dolor a Chrona… juro que nunca la perdonare, es una bruja despreciable, y cuando la encontremos nosotros vamos a…-

-Ya estoy harto de escucharte hablar asi…-

-¿So…Soul?-

-Esta bien, debemos destruirla, ha perjudicado a todo el mundo. Pero debes dejar de auto torturarte con la idea de que eres la unica que tiene la responsabilidad de hacerlo. Todos nosotros te apoyamos, Maka. No dejaremos que pelees sola y cuando sea el momento, vamos a matarla…-

Maka baja la mirada angustiada.

-Tienes toda la razon, lo siento. He estado llevando toda la carga sola. Pero… siempre estaran a mi lado para ayudarme..-

Soul sonrie victorioso.

-¡Vamos a destruir a esas asquerosas brujas juntos! ¡Ya deja de deprimirte, tonta!-

Ella se levanta y alza su puño sonriendo segura.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Lo haremos juntos!-

---

Al dia siguiente, todos los alumnos del Shibusen se encontraban preparados para marchar hacia el castillo de Baba Yaga, lugar en donde se encontraba Aracne y todos sus seguidores de Aracnofobia.

-Al parecer todo marcha perfectamente, aunque… ¿Usted esta seguro de que Maka y sus compañeros podran eliminar a esa bruja?-

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Tienes que tener mucha confianza en esos chicos y en especial en tu hija!-

-¡Pero es demasiado peligroso! ¡Y yo moriria si le sucede algo malo a Maka T.T!!!-

-¡Spirit, ella es muy fuerte y sus amigos no la dejaran sola! ¡Asi que concéntrate en luchar con todo lo que tienes, asi seguiras el plan como lo acordado!! ¡¡Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo!! ¡¡Adios ^^!!-

Shinigami- sama corta la comunicación del espejo con Death Scythe. Él lo arroja sin importancia y se preocupa al extremo por su hija.

-¡¡Como si esas palabras de aliento hicieran que me calme!! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a mandar a mi hija a una operación tan horrible T.T?! ¡¡¡MAAAAAAKAAAA!!!-

-Ya calmate, Spirit..-

Stein coloca su mano en su hombro, y él siente un escalofrio sobrenatural al sentirlo.

-S..Stein… ¿Cómo puede ser que estes tan tranquilo?-

-Solo observa a tu alrededor…-

Ambos miran la preparación y dedicacion que le daban todos los alumnos del Shibusen a esta importante mision.

-Estamos aquí, a poca distancia de Aracnofobia. Todos haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para terminar con todo esto y que nadie muera en el intento. Estoy tranquilo porque no fallaremos… y ademas porque…-

-¿Por qué piensas que ella estara implicada en todo esto?-

Stein baja la mirada seriamente, y termina sonriendo como un perfecto lunatico.

-Desde que la liberaron, no me la he podido quitar de la cabeza, asi que lo unico que se me ocurre para que ya no invada mis pensamientos es matarla con mis propias manos. Y tu me ayudaras quieras o no..-

-Por supuesto que tambien quiero matar a esa basura, pero hoy no es nuestra mision. Debemos apegarnos al plan. Asi que no intentaremos locuras, seremos solo una distracción. Mas vale que no enloquezcas y cometas alguna estupidez, Stein…-

-Tranquilo.. yo no hare nada… hoy…-

-Mmmmm… solo me preocupa Maka!!! ¿¡Por que la vida es tan injustaaaaa?!!!-

-Por Dios ¬¬!... no estara sola, y ya esta grande para cuidarse, ¿No crees?... ademas… su arma la protegera muy bien…-

-Mal le vale ¬¬… si le llega a pasar algo por su culpa lo mato!!-

-Ya es la hora-

Stein y Spirit caminan al frente del gran escuadrón de alumnos que se preparaba para la gran batalla.

-Muy bien, es la hora de que iniciemos el operativo-

-Sígannos a nosotros y cuando demos la señal, empezaremos a luchar contra el enemigo-

Todos asienten, y comienzan a marchar cuidadosamente.

-¿Dónde rayos esta Justin?-

-Se adelanto, pero cuando comienze la batalla se unira rapidamente- Responde Stein.

En el Death Room.

-Shinigami- sama, la operación dio inicio-

-Todo marcha bien. Solo debemos esperar a que Aracne mande a sus tropas para detenerlos-

Le informan Marie y Asuza.

-Muy bien, infórmenme si algo no sale como lo esperado- Contesta sin perder la serenidad.

---

-¡¡¡¡Esta ves los haremos trizas!!! ¡¡¡Nadie puede salir victorioso ante mi gran fuerza y perseverancia!!-

-¡Black Star! ¡Debemos hacer silencio!- Le suplica Tsubaki tapándole la boca.

-Es cierto, no seas tan escandaloso. Si nos descubren arruinaremos todo-

Le replica Maka muy disgustada.

-Ayy relájense ¬¬. ¿Que podría salir mal? Ademas somos 7 contra 1. Es imposible que nos gane-

Dice Black Star cruzándose de brazos orgulloso.

-No debemos confiarnos de ninguna manera. Las brujas son traicioneras. Ademas mi padre me dijo que tambien deberíamos enfrentarnos a sus aliados que la protegen, y que seran muy fuertes. Esto no sera nada facil-

Dice Death the Kid, siendo consciente de la situación actual. Los tres permanecian ocultos en el bosque muy cerca del gran castillo, y esperaban la señal de Stein para infiltrarse.

-Ya se han tardado bastante, espero que nadie haya arruinado el plan-

Soul se convierte en guadaña, harto de esperar. Y Maka lo sujeta, tambien algo impaciente.

-Es verdad, lo mejor es que esperemos preparados. No debe faltar mucho tiempo para que nos den la señal-

Patty le asiente a su hermana y ambas se transforman en armas, siendo sujetadas por Kid. Tsubaki hace los mismo y Black Star la sujeta.

--

Stein se detiene al escuchar un gran temblor. Death Scythe estaba convertido en arma en sus manos.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Parece que hay un poco más de gente de lo que pensaba-

-¿De que demonios estas….?-

Él se sorprende al ver al frente, ya que cientos de soldados enemigos de dirigían a ellos al haber notado su presencia. Los alumnos frenan al igual que su profesor y se colocan a la defensiva.

-¡¿¡¡Un poco mas de gente?!! ¡¡Son millones!! ¡¿¡¡No calculabas esto?!!-

Stein arroja su cigarrillo y exhala el poco humo que le quedaba, entonces sonrie diabólicamente.

-No lo calculaba, pero disfrutare matar a los que pueda…. ¡¡¡¡ATAQUEN!!!!!-

Y todos los alumnos corren dispuestos a comenzar la batalla. Él no se mueve y deja pasar a todo el mundo al lado suyo, y justo cuando queda al final presenciando la batalla que se estaba iniciando, saca su comunicador para contactarse con los chicos.

-Oigan, ¿Me escuchan? Habla el profesor Stein-

Maka saca su comunicador y responde.

-Lo escuchamos claramente-

-Ya comenzamos con la operación, y creo que esta resultando mejor de lo que esperábamos. Prácticamente todos nuestros enemigos han salido para combatir contra nosotros. No debe quedar casi nadie ahí dentro, asi que avísenle a Shinigami- sama que se infiltraran ahora mismo. Cambio y fuera-

Corta el transmisor y observa a sus compañeros.

-Shinigami- sama, le comunicamos que el profesor Stein ya ha comenzado el ataque, nos infiltraremos en este instante, cambio y fuera-

Los tres corren por el bosque, para llegar a la entrada secreta de atrás del castillo.

-Bien, aquí estamos. ¡¡No es difícil abrirla!!!-

Black Star utiliza su arma y de un ataque logra despedazar la puerta, haciendo que puedan entrar fácilmente.

-Según el profesor, Aracne se encuentra en la octava habitación de… -

Maka se sorprende al ver el interior con detenimiento, ellos se detienen sorprendidos.

-Es…. Un laberinto… ¿Cómo se supone que nos ubiquemos en este lugar?- Pregunta Kid disgustado.

-Es la octava habitación yendo hacia el norte a la derecha. Parece imposible encontrarla con tantas vueltas, pero debemos hacerlo rápido-

Todos empiezan a correr velozmente para no perder el tiempo. Pero unos minutos después un temblor los detiene.

-¿Que demonios es eso?- Pregunta Maka preparándose para lo peor.

-¡¡Ustedes no pasaran vivos de este punto!!-

Eruka aparece saltando desde las alturas junto con Free, el hombre lobo.

-No se olviden de mi, niños inútiles..-

Ellos giran hacia atrás sorprendidos, Mosquito caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-Parece que esto sera bastante largo…-

Kid se acerca a Eruka, pero Black Star se interpone.

-Déjamela a mi, sera pan comido para el grandioso Black Star. Terminaremos mucho más rápido si cada uno se enfrenta a un solo oponente-

-Tiene toda la razon. Yo atacare a Free-

Maka le hace frente y se pone en posición de pelea, Kid se acerca a Mosquito y lo apunta con sus pistolas.

-¡¡Ni crean que nos ganaran de esa manera!!-

-¡¡Solo pierden el tiempo, niños debiluchos!!-

-¡Morirán en este momento!-

Y comienza la pelea.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Ayy Dios! hace años que no actualizo! jeje! dejo dos caps para adelantar bastante. agradecimientos a los que me dejaron review:

SoulEvans-Fan

Girl The Dead Cullen

kuchiki rukia ichi

.soul.x

Lean la continuación :D

------------------------------------

-Parece que las bruja Eruka y el hombre lobo tambien estan peleando contra el grupo selecto-

Asuza observa los monitores de la operación y comienza a preocuparse.

-Ellos no son nada para nuestro estudiantes! ¡Los vencerán fácilmente!-

Intenta animarla Marie sonriendo.

-No es eso, tonta. Si ellos estan peleando a favor de Aracne, esto solo confirma que…-

-Que Medusa es su aliada, ya que esas personas son sus fieles seguidores-

Concluye la frase Shinigami- sama.

-¡Ohh no!! ¡¿Eso significa que Medusa esta adentro del castillo?!- Pregunta Marie exaltada.

-No podemos confirmar eso, pero es probable. Espero que los chicos esten preparados para lo que sea.-

-Ella si que es astuta, aun se encuentra en el cuerpo de esa niña inocente. Si esta alli, sera imposible hacerle daño.- Dice Shinigami- sama.

-Podemos confirmar nuestras sospechas si mandamos los refuerzos, se infiltrarian al igual que el grupo selecto y buscarían a Medusa-

Asuza analiza las estadísticas de los monitores detenidamente.

-¿Crees que debemos enviar a Chrona para que la busque? No creo que sea lo indicado, todavía le afecta el hecho de enfrentarse a su propia madre-

Contesta Marie observándola.

-Es verdad, pero ella sabia que habia una posibilidad de enfrentarse a ella. Esperemos un poco para ver lo que pasa- Finaliza Shinigami- sama.

--

Chrona se encuentra en las cercanías del castillo, bastante nerviosa y esperando indicaciones junto con Airi.

-Es..espero que los chicos esten bien… tal vez ni siquiera necesiten mi ayuda, son demasiado fuertes. Ademas si estuvieran en problemas ya me hubiesen contactado, es obvio que estan peleando y ganando la batalla- Piensa ella muy segura.

-No tiene caso que estemos aquí. Ellos no nos necesitaran, son muy buenos-

Dice Airi casi murmurando. Chrona se asusta al escucharla y gira hacia ella temblando.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Yo… yo… cl..claro… no te preocupes…-

-¿Te… te molesto lo que te dije?- Pregunta Airi tristemente.

-¿Mo…molestarme? Es que… tu…. No se si me molesto… mas… mas bien… no lo entiendo…-

-¿Por qué no entiendes?-

-No entiendo… por..porque… quieres… ma..matarme…-

Y al terminar de decirlo, Chrona se cubre la cabeza con las manos, aterrorizada.

-Yo no quiero hacerlo…-

-¿Q..que?-

-No quiero matarte… pero… lo hago por él… arregle algo…-

-No…entiendo… no entiendo nada de lo que me dices… me asusta que quieras matarme…-

-A mi tambien…-

-¿Y… y por que… no lo has hecho…? ¡No entiendo nada, me confundes!!!-

-Todavia no…-

-Chrona, ¿Me escuchas? Habla Marie, contesta-

Se enciende el transmisor de Chrona, y ella lo sujeta para contestarle.

-Sss..sii, la escucho-

-Nuestros datos nos informan que hay posibilidades de que Medusa se encuentre adentro del castillo- Ella se horroriza al escucharla.

-Chrona, debes infiltrarte lo mejor que puedas y confirmarlo. Si puedes debes evitar la pelea. Solo haremos esto para corroborar que Aracne y Medusa estan aliadas en la batalla, ¿Comprendes?-

-Entendido… te..Tengo que entrar con… Airi?-

Se producen unos segundos de silencio.

-Si, ingresa con ella. Les informaremos si hay un cambio de planes-

-Cambio y fuera Marie- sensei-

Chrona corta la comunicación y comienza a horrorizarse con tan solo la idea de enfrentarse a Medusa sola, bueee, casi sola.

-Veremos a Medusa, que bien…-

-¿Q..Que? ¡Se..Sera… espantoso! ¡Es… es mi madre! ¡No quiero entrar!-

-Hay que hacerlo, es una buena oportunidad-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Ya veras…-

Ella queda aun mas confundida por sus palabras, pero comienza a correr para entrar a el castillo de Baba Yaga.

--

-¡¡Hagámoslo Maka!!-

Exclama Soul muy decidido, ella lo sostiene con fuerza y comienza a concentrarse.

-¡¡Resonancia de almas!!!-

De pronto la guadaña es invadida por una gran poder y crece de tamaño, expulsando su gran poder a su alrededor.

-¡¡Mas vale que te prepares!! ¡¡Cazador de brujas!!-

Eruka sonrie y corre rapidamente hacia Maka para atacarla, ella gira a Soul con astucia y ataca con todo su poder. Eruka se sorprende y se intimida ante el ataque, lo recibe directamente. Grita adolorida y abre los ojos intentando no perder la consciencia.

-Medusa me matara si sabe que no pude ganarles…-

Piensa angustiada, asi que antes de caer, alza sus manos y apunta su poder mágico hacia Soul. Entonces dispara con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos estaban desprevenidos y no reaccionan. Soul grita adolorido y comienza a sangrar por su ataque.

-¡¡Soul!!-

Exclama Maka, y el cazador de brujas se desvanece y vuelve a su forma de guadaña normal. Eruka cae el piso destruida, habia sido vencida completamente.

-¡¡Resonancia de almas!! ¡¡Death Cannon!!-

Death the Kid apunta sus armas y dispara contra Mosquito sin compasión alguna.

-¡No dejare que me venzas tan fácilmente!-

Él intenta resistir el ataque contraatacando con un enorme puñetazo, el poder del impacto se retiene por segundos.

-¡¡Ya muérete, eres repugnante!!-

Grita Kid cansado de su persistencia. Finalmente el poder de su resonancia de almas estalla en Mosquito y sale expulsado, vencido.

-¡¡Y ahora es mi turno!! ¡¡Tsubaki, modo espada demoníaca!!-

-¡¡Sii!!-

El poder de la espada de Black Star comienza a expulsarse violentamente, gira su espada a la ofensiva y corre hacia Free.

-No puedes vencerme, soy inmortal, inútil!!-

-¡¡Ya lo veremos después de esto!!-

Y clava su espada en su garganta, causandole el mayor daño posible. Salta hacia atrás haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre salga expulsada y vuelve a colocarse a la ofensiva. Free se arrodilla en el suelo adolorido, y observa a sus compañeros caidos.

-Por lo menos cumplimos con lo que debiamos…-

-¡¿¡De que estas hablando?!!-

Pregunta Black Star descontrolado. Free corre hacia sus compañeros y los carga para poder escapar.

-¿Por qué no miras a tu arma?-

Él se sorprende y al observar a su espada nota que comenzaba a quebrarse.

-¿Tsubaki?-

Maka y Kid se reunen con Black Star y miran a sus enemigos.

-Nos veremos luego, adiós-

Y sale corriendo a una velocidad fantastica.

-Escaparon, ¡vayamos tras ellos!-

-Espera Black Star, tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra mision. Nunca pensamos que la pelea se prolongaria tanto, debemos continuar- Intenta calmarlo Kid.

-¿Estas bien, Soul?-

Pregunta Maka, suelta la guadaña y Soul vuelve a su estado humano. Se sienta en el suelo suspirando.

-See, solo necesito un segundo..-

-¡Yo tambien quiero volver a la normalidad, quiero descansar!-

Exclama Patty, y ambas vuelven a su estado humano. Liz se sienta en el suelo y baja la cabeza.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que es retener el poder de una resonancia de almas, en especial el Death cannon…- Dice suspirando agotada.

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Es horrible!! ¡¡No quiero hacerlo otra ves!!- Grita Patty sentandose de mal humor.

Tsubaki vuelve a la normalidad algo confundida.

-¿Podrias decirme lo que paso? ¿Estabas quebrándote?-

Ella se confunde aun mas ante la pregunta de Black Star.

-Si, eso creo. Pero no estoy herida, estoy bien. No entiendo lo que pasó…-

-Supongo que debemos descansar un poco para recuperarnos- Dice Maka al notar el estado de las armas.

-¿Escuchan eso?- Pregunta Kid, ellos hacen silencio.

-No escucho nada…-

-¡¡¡Creo que enloqueciste y escuchas cosas raras!!-

-No, cállense. Se escucha algo…-

Luego de unos segundos un ruidoso temblor sacude todo el lugar.

-¿Que esta pasando?!-

-¡¡¡¿Que es lo que causa este temblor?!!-

-¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Miren hacia abajo!!-

Todos bajan la mirada y se quedan sin habla al notar que le piso comenzaba a destruirse, y se hundía hacia las profundidades. De pronto unos brazos negros surgen desde abajo y capturan a las armas, jalándolas hacia abajo bruscamente.

-¡¡¡Soul!!!-

Maka intenta aproximarse, pero el suelo se quebraba y al final se hunde por completo y todos caen hacia abajo a una especie de precipicio subterráneo.

---

-Profesor Stein, conteste por favor, Profesor Stein, Death Scythe-

Ambos peleaban derrotando a varios soldados enemigos. Stein retrocede y sujeta su comunicador.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Habla Marie, hemos perdido contacto con el grupo selecto desde hace varias horas. Si esto continua asi, el tiempo que retengan a los soldados de Aracnofobia no sera suficiente-

-Envien a los refuerzos para localizar a Maka y a los demas..-

-Ya lo hemos hecho, pero tampoco responden.. Intenta comunicarte con ellos..-

Stein cierra la comunicación para tratar de llamar a Maka, pero nadie contestaba.

-Escuchen, Yo tampoco puedo rastrearla. Pero si los refuerzo ya fueron en su ayuda no tenemos mas opción que confiar en ellos y esperar. No se preocupen por el tiempo, podemos estar todo el dia haciendo esto, son tantos que nos entretendremos un buen rato-

-Pero Stein.. ¿Y si les sucedió algo verdaderamente malo?-

-¡¡¿¡Le sucedió algo malo a Maka?!!! ¡¡¡Yo les dije que seria muy peligroso!!!!-

Exclama Spirit horriblemente asustado.

-¡Cállate! ¡No les paso nada! ¡Y ustedes, ya dejen de preocuparse, saldran vivos de esta, cambio y fuera!-

Corta la llamada Stein.

---

-Hace mucho tiempo que ingresamos… pero no hemos encontrado nada, ni a nadie… tambien me parece muy extraño que no nos hayan atacado ni descubierto… ¿Sera por que la mayoria de los soldados estan afuera peleando contra los alumnos del Shibusen?-

Piensa Chrona, caminando al frente, Airi la seguia mirando a su alrededor.

-Creo que Medusa no esta aquí después de todo, que mala suerte… realmente vinimos en vano…- Dice ella tristemente.

-Es mejor… yo no queria… enfrentarla ahora…-

Ragnarok sale de su cuerpo muy enojado.

-¡¿Pero por que siempre dices esas cosas tan cobardes?! ¡Si vinimos hasta aquí debemos hacer lo que nos dijeron! ¡No des marcha atrás, tonta!!-

-Lo se, pero…-

-¡¡Nada de peros!! ¡¡Se nota que siempre has sido cobarde e indecisa!!-

Ragnarok comienza a golpearla para reprenderla.

-Ya no importa, hace casi dos horas que no encontramos nada, asi que mejor volvamos…-

-¡Basta Ragnarok! ¡¡Vuelve adentro de mi!!-

-¡¡Ayy que modales!! ¡¿Que no te enseñan a decir por favor?!!-

Dicho esto se vuelve adentro de Chrona, y ella detiene su caminar.

-¿Crees que deberiamos volver?-

-Si…-

-Pe…pero Maka y los demas… ya que estamos aquí…. De…deberiamos ir a ayudarlos…-

-Si necesitaran ayuda ya nos hubieran llamado para decirnos que vayamos a rescatarlos…- Contesta Airi sonriendo.

-Es verdad… pero….- en ese momento Chrona se petrifica ante la presencia que sentia muy cerca suyo, gira hacia atrás y desde las sombras algo se les acercaba.

-No puede ser…-

-¿Que pasa?-

Ambas retroceden temiendo a lo desconocido.

-Jajajaja, ¿Que hace mi tierna hija en un asqueroso castillo como este?-

Chrona se horroriza al escuchar las voz de una niña, mas bien la voz de su madre acercándose.

-Contéstame, ¿Que haces tu aquí?- Pregunta Medusa seriamente.

-Yo… yo…. ¿estas colaborando con… Aracne?-

-jejeje, ¿Y eso que te importa, Chrona? Yo estoy aquí por asuntos que no te conciernen. Ahora estas en mi contra… y se para que vienes. ¿Quieres matar a tu mami?-

Ella comienza a ponerse muy nerviosa y tiembla angustiada.

-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Que haces con la perdedora de mi hija?-

Airi tenia miedo, pero da unos pasos hacia delante con determinación.

-Tienes que devolvérmelo… hazlo…-

-Mmmmmmmm…. Ya te recuerdo… pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides, no cumpliste con mi capricho… asi que apartate de mi vista, buena para nada…-

Medusa alza sus manos y cientos de flechas atacan a ambas.

-¡Primero moriras tu!! ¡¡Maldita traidora!!-

Chrona grita asustada y la esquiva lo mejor posible, Ragnarok sale de su cuerpo y se convierte en espada para comenzar a pelear. Airi las mira de lejos, y cuando

Medusa arroja a Chrona hacia un lado, gira hacia ella y sonrie con ternura.

Ella cierra los ojos arrepentida, y sale corriendo para escapar.

-No me dejes sola…-

Murmura Chrona tratando de levantarse, Medusa retrocede sin darle importancia, y de pronto varios soldados vienen corriendo para luchar.

-Ohh Chrona… ¿Por qué me traicionaste? Soy tu madre… esto me pone tan triste..-

-Medusa…-

Dice Chrona temblando, los soldados comienzan a atacarla y ella debia defenderse.

Airi corria para escapar del castillo como sea. Saca su comunicador y lo prende.

-¡Airi! ¡Por fin podemos contactar contigo! ¡¿Que fue lo que paso?!

-Shinigami- sama… encontramos a Medusa pero… perdi a Chrona… ¿Que hago?-

-¿Cómo que la perdiste?-

-Ella estara bien, estoy segura de que no corre peligro de muerte..-

-Tienes que ir a ayudar a los chicos, no hemos podido contactar con ellos, hazlo ahora-

-Intentare encontrarlos…-

Corta la comunicación y empieza a buscarlos por el amplio castillo.

---------


	7. Chapter 7

Aca les dejo el otro cap, lean el anterior poruqe esta ves subi dos seguidos ^^

--------------------------------------------------

-Soul….-

Maka despierta, se sienta en el suelo y se frota la cabeza con dolor.

-¡Soul! ¡Chicos!-

Black Star y Kid despiertan igual de aturdidos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-¿¡Como fue que todo se derrumbo?!! ¿¡Y que demonios eran esas manos que jalaron a….?!!-

Los tres se sorprenden y miran a su alrededor buscando a sus armas, desesperados.

-¡¡No estan!! ¿¡Acaso esos brazos oscuros se los llevaron?!!- Pregunta Maka levantandose.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos ahora, sin ellos no podemos continuar-

Dice Kid observando con detenimiento su alrededor.

-¡¡¡Por supuesto que hay que encontrarlos!! ¡¡Debemos rescatarlos de lo que sea que los haya capturado!!!- Grita Black Star furioso.

De pronto se escuchan cientos de pasos que se aproximaban a ellos muy rapidamente. Se podia apreciar que muchos soldados venian de lejos para atacarlos.

-¡Son demasiados! ¿¡Que debemos hacer?!-

-¡Pues correr!-

-¡Olvídenlo! ¡El grandioso Black Star, quien supera a Dios en todo sentido, no sera tan cobarde como para….!!-

Maka y Kid lo sujetan rapidamente y se lo llevan corriendo rapidamente.

-¡¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡¿Que creen que estan haciendo?!! ¡¡No debemos ser unos cobardes que huyen de la pelea!!!-

-¡No estamos huyendo!…-

-¡Es mas bien… una retirada estratégica!…-

Ellos se ocultan en un lugar angosto y sombrio, Maka le cubre la boca a Black Star y se puede ver que todos los soldados pasan a su costado sin descubrirlos. Ambos suspiran aliviados y sueltan a su compañero.

-No era necesario que me tuvieran a la fuerza ¬¬.. con solo decirme que me callara era suficiente!!-

-Como si eso bastara… como sea, debemos hallar a los demas!-

Contesta Kid, harto de la situación.

-No podemos pelear sin ellos, no seria lo mismo… ademas Soul… estaba lastimado… talves aprovecharon eso para llevárselo…-

-Es cierto… Liz y Patty estaban agotadas, y era difícil que opongan mucha resistencia…-

-Tsubaki tambien… ¡¡El que haya echo esto es un maldito tramposo!! ¡¡Aprovechándose de las debilidades de los demas!!-

De pronto, se escucha que una persona corre hacia ellos.

-¡Ocúltense!-

-¡¿Pero por que?! ¡¡Yo no le tengo miedo a..!! ¡¡Mmmm!!!-

Kid le tapa la boca violentamente. Pero Maka asoma la cabeza y reconoce a la persona.

-¡Airi! ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunta saliendo del escondite.

-Estas viva, menos mal… y los demas?-

-¿Viva? Claro que estoy viva… pero ¿tu que haces aquí dentro?-

Black Star y Kid salen para ver lo que pasaba.

-Vine porque me enviaron a ayudarlos, por si perdían a sus armas-

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!! ¡¡¡Alli esta ese monstruo asimétrico!!! ¡¡¡No podemos dejar que nos ayude, es basura!!!!!!-

Y esta vez Black Star es quien le tapa la boca a Kid para que se calle.

-Ignóralo ¬¬… perdimos a nuestras armas, ¿Cómo nos ayudaras?-

-Me adapto a cualquier tecnico, tienen que usarme para pelear. Los enemigos no estan lejos!-

-Muy bien, yo sere la que te utilice para derrotarlos mientras que encontramos a los chicos..-

-¡¡¡¡ALLI ESTAN!!! ¡¡¡TRAS ELLOS!!!-

Los soldados los descubren y comienzan a correr como una estampida.

-¡Airi! ¡Transfórmate!-

Ella asiente, y se convierte en una cuchilla de ancho mediano, que no llegaba a ser tan larga como una espada. Maka la sujeta con mucha confianza y apunta a sus oponentes.

-¡¡Ya no escaparemos mas!! ¡¡Ahora yo….!-

Antes de terminar la frase, el peso de la cuchilla la vence y su brazo cae al suelo bruscamente. Intenta levantarla con ambas manos pero era imposible.

-¡¡Deja de jugar, Maka!! ¡¡Patéales el trasero con esa cosa!!- Exclama Black Star furioso.

-¡¡¡Ayyy no puedo!! ¡¡Es demasiado pesada!!-

-¡Pero dijo que se adaptaba a cualquiera ¬¬!-

Kid apunta con su dedo al arma lleno de rabia.

Los enemigos llegan y comienzan a atacarlos, Maka esquiva todo como puede, sin moverse del lugar por su cuchilla horriblemente pesada. Black Star y Death the Kid estaban a la defensiva.

-¿¡Por que pasa esto?!- Pregunta ella, desesperada.

-¡No lo se! ¡Es la primera vez que no me adapto a alguien! ¡Haz que me use otro de tus amigos!-

-¡¡Ese sere yo!!! ¡¡No tienes que preocuparte por nada!!! ¡¡¡Te adaptaras fácilmente al grandioso Black Star!!!- Él salta hacia Maka y le arrebata la cuchilla de las manos.

La levanta y apunta a sus enemigos.

-¡¡¡Ni crean que se saldran con la suya!!! ¡¡¡Ahora mismo les demostrare mi….!!-

De pronto nota una sensación extraña en su mano.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quemaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!-

Grita con todas sus fuerzas agitando su arma de un lado hacia otro.

-¡¿Tampoco te adaptas a él?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-

Le replica Maka comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡Yo tampoco entiendo! ¡Siempre me adapto a cualquier tipo de persona, sea orgullosa, resentida, buena, o mala!!-

-¡¡¡Pues ahora no te esta funcionando nada bien!!!!!!!-

Vuelve a exclamar Black Star y suelta la cuchilla, esta se clava en el suelo.

Los chicos siguen evitando los ataques lo mejor posible, entonces Maka piensa en la ultima posibilidad que les quedaba.

-¡Kid, tienes que intentar usarla! ¡Es la ultima oportunidad!-

-¡¡¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!! ¡¡NO UTILIZARE UN ARMA SI NO TIENE PAR!! ¡¡¡ESO NO ES SIMETRICO!!!-

-¡¡Aaaarrrghghghh, deja de lado tu maldita enfermedad mental y reacciona!!!-

Le grita Black Star totalmente furioso.

-¡¡¡¡NUNCA LA USARE, PREFIERO MORIR AQUÍ MISMO!!!-

-¡Kid!!! ¡¡¡Tienes que hacerlo!!-

Maka cae al suelo, sin prevenir uno de los ataques. Black Star recibe un golpe directo y cae igualmente. Ambos comienzan a ser acorralados.

-¡Por favor! ¡Utilizame! ¡Se que me odias, pero debemos pelear!-

Kid retrocede indeciso, no, en realidad estaba totalmente decidido a no usarla. Dejaría que sus amigos murieran. No les importaba, no podia usar a Airi, era asimétrica en todo sentido. No no, no iba a hacerlo. Preferia morir con un orgullo simetrico, que vivir para ver su pesadilla echa realidad, ser tecnico de un arma sin par. Sin simetría.

-¡¡¡MALDITA SEA, KID!!! ¡¡¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN IDIOTECES Y VEN A AYUDARNOS ¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Kid traga saliva angustiado, abatido, arruinado por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Toma la cuchilla y la desclava del suelo.

-¡Mátenme T.T!-

Y empieza a destruir a todos los soldados con su arma.

-¡¡Al fin se decidió ¬¬!-

Dicen Maka y Black Star a la vez. Ambos se levantan y corren hacia Kid. De a poco los enemigos se dan cuenta de que no tenían muchas posibilidades de vencer, asi que los que quedaban vivos escapan.

-¡¡Y no vuelvan xP!!!- Exclama Black Star señalándolos y riendo victorioso.

-¡No fue tan malo! ¡Por lo menos superaste esa tontería de la simetr….-

Kid cae al suelo de espaldas, completamente inconsciente. Airi vuelve a su forma humana y suspira frustrada.

-¿¡Que… que fue lo que le paso?!- Pregunta Maka extrañada.

-¡Wooowww!! ¡¡Se murió muy rápido!! ¡¡No resistió la verdadera acción!!-

Contesta Black Star riendo arrogantemente.

-Fue con el unico que pude adaptarme, y ni siquiera se como, porque su alma asusta ¬¬-

-Bien, esperemos a que despierte y luego busquemos a Soul, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty..-

---

-Ayy… mi cabeza… ¿Que paso?....-

Soul se levanta lentamente, y se acomoda en el suelo. Observa a su alrededor y nota que las chicas estaban inconscientes.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Despierten!!-

Tsubaki abre los ojos y se sienta en el suelo.

-¿Soul?... ¿Dónde estamos?-

-¡¡Unos brazos negros!! ¡¡Los brazos negros nos trajeron!!-

Patty despierta y comienza a gritarle a su hermana.

-Ouchh… ya lo sabemos, no tienes que repetirlo..- Dice Liz frotandose la cabeza.

-Esas cosas nos arrastraron hasta aquí, debemos encontrar a los demas-

Soul se levanta mirando a su alrededor.

-Parece que estamos en el subterráneo, después de todo los brazos nos jalaron hacia adentro…-

Tsubaki se levanta y sigue a Soul.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos rapido, sin nosotros les sera mas difícil pelear si se llegan a encontrar a algun enemigo-

Dice Liz, siguiendo a los demas junto con Patty.

-No entiendo porque quisieron separarnos… o mas bien, quien fue el que nos separo y que eran esas cosas..-

-Y si… ¿Aracne quiso aprovechar la oportunidad de que nuestros técnicos esten solos para…?-

-¡No digas eso, Tsubaki! ¡Los encontraremos rapidamente! Ademas ellos saben defenderse perfectamente sin nosotros..-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Kid es muy fuerte ^^!!-

-Sea cual sea el motivo, no podemos perder mas tiempo, y debemos encontrarlos rapido para exterminar a Aracne-

Concluye Soul, caminando a la delantera.

--

-Shinigami- sama, no podemos comunicarnos con Chrona. Tampoco nos llama, ¿Que debemos hacer en este momento?- Pregunta Marie preocupada.

-Airi pudo comunicarse con nosotros, intenten contactarla para averiguar si se encontró con los chicos..-

-Entendido- Afirma Asuza y abre la comunicación.

-Airi, ¿No escuchas? Habla Asuza. ¿Dónde estas?-

Airi nota su comunicador prendido, los demas escuchan atentamente.

-Estoy con los chicos, y logramos vencer a unos cuantos soldados. Pero perdieron a todas sus armas, ahora iremos a buscarlas.-

-¿Perdieron a sus armas? ¿Debemos continuar la mision igualmente, Shinigami- sama?-

Le pregunta Marie. Él se queda unos segundos pensando.

-Chicos, habla Shinigami- sama. Escuchen, los mas importante es que salgan a salvos de la mision, asi que busquen a sus armas, luego veremos si la mision continua. Stein esta reteniendo la batalla lo mejor posible, pero no sabemos cuanto podrá seguir-

Maka toma el comunicador para hablarle.

-Habla Maka, ¿Eso significa que abortaremos la mision?-

-Significa que si encuentran a sus armas sanas y salvas podran continuar, si no es el caso no les permitiremos seguir..- Maka baja la mirada culpable.

Asuza vuelve a retomar la comunicación.

-Airi, ¿No volviste a encontrarte con Chrona hasta el momento?-

-No… no sabemos nada de ella… pero no creo que Medusa la haya matado…-

Maka y Black Star se sorprenden al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿¡¡Medusa esta aquí en este momento?!! ¿¡¡Por que no nos dijiste eso?!!- Exclama él muy enojado.

-¿¡¡Y Chrona?!! ¿¡¡Donde esta ella?!! ¿¡¡Se encontró con Medusa?!!- Pregunta Maka desesperada.

-Cálmense alumnos. Medusa se encuentra en el castillo, y enviamos a Chrona de refuerzo junto con Airi para que los ayuden en una emergencia. Pero desgraciadamente se encontraron con esa bruja y se separaron. Ahora deben encontrar a Chrona..-

-¡¡Pero si Chrona esta peleando contra Medusa puede que este en grave peligro!! ¡¡¿Cómo no nos dijiste esto, Airi?!!!- Le cuestiona Maka furiosa.

-No discutan por favor, no continuaremos con la mision si no encuentran a sus armas y a Chrona, asi que continúen, cambio y fuera..- Y concluye la comunicación.

-Quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso, como se encontraron con Medusa, y como te separaste de Chrona..-

Maka observa seriamente a Airi.

-Vinimos juntas para salvarlos, y cuando encontramos a esa bruja, nos separamos..-

-Eso no pudo haber sido todo lo que paso.. ¿Pelearon contra ella?- Pregunta Black Star.

-Chrona peleo contra ella..-

-¿Y tu te quedaste ahí sin ayudarla?-

-No… sabia no que habia posibilidades de ganar… asi que la abandone…- Contesta Airi fríamente.

-¿¡¡Como pudiste dejarla sola con Medusa?!!- Exclama Maka fuera de si.

-Ella queria pelear, supongo… ademas mi intención no era involucrarme en su batalla. Yo vine a cumplir la orden de salvarlos..-

-¡¡¡Dejaste sola a una compañera en su pelea!!! ¡¡Eso es lo peor que pudiste haber echo!!- Black Star la señala descontrolado.

-No importa, yo aproveche que Medusa la atacaba y escape para encontrarlos. Después de todo si no hubiera venido, ustedes estarían muertos aho…-

Antes de terminar la frase, Maka la sujeta violentamente y la estampa contra la pared. Airi la observa seriamente.

-No te perdonare que hayas dejado sola a Chrona, y que hayas huido como una cobarde sin pelear..-

-No era mi prioridad ayudarla, ademas Medusa es su madre, no la matara..-

-¿¡¡¡Como demonios sabes eso?!!!-

-Eso no te importa, lo unico que se es que Medusa no planea matarla ahora mismo…-

-¿¡Y como puedes estar tan segura de eso?!! ¡¡Tu no tienes idea de lo difícil que debe resultar para ella combatir contra su propia madre, por eso nunca debiste abandonarla a su suerte!!- Maka la suelta y le da la espalda, indignada.

En ese momento Kid despierta y se levanta.

-¿Que…. Paso?-

-Te hare un resumen, Chrona esta sola peleando contra Medusa y debemos rescatarla porque es obvio que esta perdiendo..-

-¡¡Cállate, Black Star!!-

Exclama Maka totalmente furiosa.

-Ya no tiene caso enojarme, no resolveremos nada si nos quedamos aquí. Vayamos a buscarla lo mas rapido posible..-

-¿Te olvidas de las armas? Ellos son los mas importantes ahora…-

Pregunta Airi, esto vuelve a desatar la ira de Maka.

-¡Tu cállate!! ¡¡No tienes derecho a opinar sobre nada!! ¡¡Eres de lo peor!!-

-¡¡Eso es verdad!! ¡¡No queremos que te entrometas mas!!-

-¿Por qué no piensan? Sin las armas no podran hacer nada contra Medusa, ¿Asi quieres ayudar a Chrona?-

-…… Se muy bien lo que debemos hacer, no necesito que me lo recuerdes…-

Ella camina al frente, Black Star y Kid la siguen sin objeción.

---

Aca termina esta parte :)... voy a subir el porximo cap cuando pueda!

les dejo muchos saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

¡¡Hi!! Actualizando en un flashh! Jaja, antes que nada gracias a:

Satii-de-Sange

Girl The Dead Cullen

tomynderiol

kuchiki rukia ichi

Subo dos caps, ya falta muy poquito para que termine el fic.

Asi, que, aca esta la continuación:

-------------------------------------

-¿Que sucede Chrona? ¿Ya no quieres jugar con mami?-

Medusa sonrie diabólicamente y ataca sin compasión a su hija.

Chrona estaba en el suelo, intentando levantarse, casi llorando del miedo.

-Solo quiero que me respondas algo, imbecil… ¿Por qué fuiste tan tonta como para venir a enfrentarme? Si sabes bien que es imposible que me derrotes…-

-Yo… yo… vine porque… tengo que vencerte… sino jamas podre demostrar lo que valgo…-

-¿Lo que vales? No me hagas reir… Eres solo una tonta, una miedosa, una estupida!-

-¡No! Maka me enseño que valgo mucho mas de lo que pienso… y tu siempre fuiste la culpable de que piense lo contrario… por eso tengo que destruirte…-

-¡¡VECTOR STORM!!-

Chrona grita adolorida al estrellarse contra una pared por el ataque de Medusa.

-Eres taaan patetica… disfrutare hacerte sufrir… hija mia…-

De pronto alguien corta a Medusa desde atrás, ella se sorprende y retrocede furiosa.

-¡Ni creas que te saldras con la tuya, maldita bruja!-

Exclama Soul, con uno de sus brazos en forma de cuchilla. Él era seguido por Tsubaki, Liz y Patty.

-Jajajjajaja, ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Pretenden pelear contra mi… sin tecnicos? Jajajaja-

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No dejaremos que le hagas daño, vamos a eliminarte, Medusa!-

Soul se lanza hacia ella para cortarla, pero Medusa lo esquiva y evade sus ataques fácilmente. Patty se convierte en arma y es manejada por Liz, ambas la atacan de la misma forma.

-¡Chrona!! ¿Estas bien?- Tsubaki se le acerca para ayudarla.

-S..ssi.. pero.. ¿Dónde estan Maka, y los demas?-

-Nos separaron, pero no te preocupes, ellos nos encontraran..-

Medusa da un salto hacia atrás y los observa sonriendo.

-De ninguna manera podrian vencerme solos… realmente son pateticos..-

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Te tragaras tus palabras!!- Soul continúa atacando sin dudarlo.

-Nosotras tambien debemos ayudar..-

Le dice Tsubaki a Chrona, ambas se levantan. Chrona tenia miedo y sabia del poder de su enemiga, pero no estaba sola, asi que corre para atacarla junto con Tsubaki.

---

Stein derriba a el ultimo de sus enemigos y suspira aburrido.

-Estos fueron los ultimos… terminamos mas rapido de lo que pensaba…-

-¿Que se supone que hagamos ahora?! ¡¡Maka sigue adentro del castillo!!-

-Tranquilízate Spirit, ahora solo nos queda esperar y confiar en su grupo..-

Pero de pronto, un gran temblor sacude todo su alrededor.

Stein retrocede, y todos los alumnos observan hacia todos lados, bastante confundidos.

-¿Que mierda fue eso?-

Pregunta Spirit, aun convertido en arma, Stein alza su mirada hacia las lejanías, apreciando el castillo, y se queda sin habla al ver lo que se les acercaba.

-Aracne… sabia que esto no seria tan facil como parecia…-

Una tropa de soldados el triple de grande se abalanzaba contra ellos. La mayoria de los alumnos estaban agotados por la pelea ya concluida, y ahora el enemigo los superaba en numero, y demasiado.

-Maldicion… no me esperaba una ofensiva tan drastica.. con que la primera oleada de soldados era solo el principio...-

Los soldados llegan y comienzan a atacar a todos los alumnos, Stein comienza a defenderse con Spirit.

-¡No podemos ganar de ninguna manera! ¡Nuestras tropas no tienen las mismas energías que al comienzo! ¡Estamos en desventaja!-

-Lo se… pero debemos resistir lo mas que podamos… por lo menos hasta que el grupo selecto salga del castillo..- Contesta Stein, y comienza a pelear.

--

-¡Shinigami- sama! ¡Una tropa mucho mas numerosa que la anterior ataca a los alumnos dirigidos por Stein! ¡Ellos no lo soportaran! ¿¡Que debemos hacer?!-

Pregunta Asuza, alarmada ante la información.

-¡Los alumnos corren mucho peligro! ¡No podemos seguir con esto!-

Exclama Marie al escucharla, Shinigami- sama analiza la situación, y finalmente responde.

-Muy bien, si seguimos con el plan todo acabara mal, aunque Stein pueda sostener la pelea, no creo que los alumnos tengan la suficiente energia para continuar. Indíquenle a Stein que resista un tiempo el combate, hasta que los alumnos enviados al castillo de Baba Yaga puedan salir de alli. Luego que se retiren y vuelvan al Shibusen-

-¿Eso significa que la operación para exterminar a Aracne ha sido abortada?-

Pregunta Asuza seriamente. Shinigami- sama hace unos segundos de silencio.

-Sabíamos que habia amplias posibilidades de que esto pase, la operación ha sido cancelada-

Marie asiente con determinación, alza su comunicador y contacta con Stein y Spirit.

-¡Stein, tienes que escucharme con atención! Los alumnos a tu cargo no soportaran la batalla dadas sus condiciones. Resistan un poco hasta que el grupo selecto escape del castillo, luego hagan la retirada.. Nosotros les avisaremos cuando..-

Stein cierra sus ojos, concentrado, atacando con su Death Scythe.

-Entendido, espero indicaciones..-

-Listo, Shinigami- sama. Ahora debemos contactar a Maka para que salgan del castillo-

-Asuza, encárgate de eso..-

Ella le asiente e intenta comunicarse.

---

El comunicador de Maka se enciende, para sorpresa de todos. Ella lo alza para escuchar.

-Maka… la operación se ha cancelado, las tropas de Stein no soportaran por mucho tiempo el ataque enemigo, asi que tienen que hacer una retirada. Antes de que las tropas de Aracnofobia ingresen al castillo, ustedes deben salir de ahí como sea.-

-Pero… aun no hemos encontrado a Chrona, ni a nuestras armas..-

-Procuren encontrarlas lo mas rapido posible, luego escapen. No tenemos mucho tiempo..-

-¿Que sucederá con la mision de eliminar a Aracne?-

-Se que es difícil de entender, pero ahora lo mas importante son los estudiantes que combaten. La mision sera retomada mas adelante, cambio y fuera-

Finaliza Asuza la transmisión.

-Lo mas posible es que mi padre haya tomado esa decisión, pensando en los demas alumnos del Shibusen que estan peleando en este momento-

-¡¡No es justo!!! ¡¡Se supone que habiamos venido para patearle el trasero hace maldita bruja!!!-

-Yo tampoco quiero aceptarlo… pero son órdenes directas. Ahora lo mas importante es encontrar a los chicos…-

Finaliza Maka tristemente. Pero de pronto, se escuchan extraños ruidos, gritos de dolor.

-¿Escuchan eso?- Pregunta ella tratando de oír mejor.

-Parece una batalla…- Murmura Black Star, algo dudoso.

-Esta a lo lejos… ¡Vayamos rapido!- Exclama Death the Kid. Airi baja la mirada, temiendo lo peor.

Los cuatro corren intentando localizar de donde provenian los gritos. Cada ves se escuchaban mas cerca.

-No puede ser… espero que no sean….-

Maka y sus compañeros giran en una esquina y se detienen, impactados por la escena que presenciaban.

-¡¡¡SOUL!!!- Exclama ella, horrorizada al verlo.

Medusa lo atravesaba con su "vector storm", hiriéndolo de muerte y dejándolo en el suelo, casi inmóvil. Maka corre hacia él, destrozada al ver a su compañero caer.

-¡¡Soul!! ¡¡Soul, respóndeme!!!-

Él abre los ojos con dificultad.

-Maka… tienes que… detenerla….-

Ella comienza a llorar al verlo, y mira al frente, dirigiendo todo su odio y rencor a Medusa.

-Jajajaja, sus armas son completamente debiles sin sus tecnicos… ya debian esperarse que esto sucederia…-

Al terminar de decir esto, arroja un veloz ataque hacia las Liz y Patty, quienes no logran defenderse y se quedan petrificadas al verla. Ambas gritan adoloridas, y caen violentamente.

-Solo quedas tu, linda… -

Medusa salta hacia Tsubaki, ella la observa furiosa e intenta dañarla con su brazo en forma de espada, pero Medusa era mas rapida y la lastima con sus vectores, arrojandola al suelo sin compasión. Black Star y Kid quedan atonitos al ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Y ustedes que? ¿Pretenden ganarme sin sus armas? ¡Son iguales de inútiles que ellas! ¡No tienen oportunidad!!-

-¡¡Basta!!! ¡No permitire que sigas con esto!!!-

Chrona salta hacia ella, dispuesta a atacarla con Ragnarok. Pero su madre solo le sonrie sin preocupaciones y la aparta de su camino fácilmente, tirandola al piso y golpeandola.

-¡¡¡Ni creas que te saldras con la tuya!! ¡¡El gran Black Star no dejara que ganes esta pelea!!-

-¡¡Es verdad!! ¡¡No te perdonaremos lo que les hiciste!!!-

Black Star y Death the Kid corren hacia Medusa para atacarla directamente, ella los esquiva y hace una barrera de vectores para protegerse. Realiza una ofensiva con los mismos vectores, haciendo que ambos retrocedan adoloridos.

-Oigan… no deben dañarme, recuerden que este cuerpo no es mio, y que Rachel morirá si la lastiman con sus ataques, jejeje-

-¡¡¡¡¡MEDUSA!!!!!!!-

Maka corre hacia ella para darle un puñetazo, pero Medusa rie burlándose, y murmura palabras inentendibles. Vectores gigantes surgen de las sombras y hieren a los cuatro tecnicos, ellos reciben el daño y quedan en el suelo.

-Estupidos, ajajaja. No pueden comparar su fuerza con la mia. Soy una bruja, y ustedes apenas unos aprendices de tecnicos.. los mataría en este momento, aunque….-

Airi no se habia movido de su lugar, en ese momento da unos pasos hacia delante y observa a Medusa con angustia.

-¿Y tu que quieres ahora? No cumpliste con lo dicho… seras la primera que morira aquí..-

-Devuélvemelo… por favor…-

-Olvidalo, eres una inútil, cuando cumplas lo hare… pero por ahora…-

Medusa arroja su ataque hacia ella y la lastima, Airi grita de dolor y cae sin defenderse.

-No es justo… no me diste tiempo…- Murmura desde el suelo.

-Eres muy lenta... ustedes moriran en cuestion de segundos, asi que adios…-

Ella se retira muy satisfecha, riendo diabólicamente.

-Soul…. Soul… resiste…. Por favor….- Maka se arrastra hacia él, llorando desesperada.

-¡¡¡Levántense!! ¡¡No podemos terminar asi!!! No podemos…. Morir asi….-

Dice ella, bajando la mirada. Black Star comienza a levantarse y observa a Tsubaki a su lado, inconsciente. Se enfurece y recobra la fuerza de siempre.

-¡¡¡¡No vamos a morir de esta manera!!!! ¡¡Asi que mas vale que se levanten!!!!-

Grita fuera de control. Un temblor sacude todo el lugar, y se escuchan que los enemigos estaban muy próximos a encontrarlos. Death the Kid se pone de pie, sangrando, y revisa a sus armas, tratando de hacer que despierten.

-Oigan… debemos salir de aquí… antes de que sea tarde… despierten…-

Liz abre los ojos, y se sostiene la cabeza con dolor. Patty se sienta en el suelo, su rostro era triste, apunto de llorar.

-Perdónanos… hicimos lo que pudimos, pero aun asi…-

-Aun asi no fuimos nada contra ella… ¡¡Sin ti no somos fuertes!!-

Él sonrie tristemente y seca las lagrimas de Patty.

-Eso no es cierto…- contesta sonriendo.

Los tres se levantan. Black Star sacude a Tsubaki bruscamente.

-Black Star… -

-¡¡No hay tiempo para nada!! ¡¡Debemos salir de aquí!!!-

Ella se levanta rapidamente, Black Star la jala del brazo y se dirige hacia Kid y sus armas. Chrona se pone de pie, y observa a Maka con Soul.

-Maka….-

Ella estaba sentada a su costado, llorando en silencio.

-Esto fue mi culpa… yo nunca debi abandonarte…. Por eso te volvieron a herir… es como paso antes…-

-Idiota… esto es completamente diferente… deja de echarte la culpa por todo…-

Murmura Soul, sosteniendose la herida desde el piso. Maka no tenia intenciones de moverse, solo contemplaba con melancolia a su compañero.

-Maka…. Debemos irnos… sino talves nos alcancen los soldados de Aracnofobia…-

Le dice Chrona, pero al ver a su amiga, nota que estaba muy angustiada por lo que habia pasado. Parecia que se sentia horriblemente culpable, y que no tenia la voluntad de continuar. Por primera ves veia que Maka compartia la tristeza que a ella la acompañaba todos los dias.

-Chrona… perdoname por no estar ahí cuando mas lo necesitaste…. Cuando te enfrentaste sola contra Medusa… lo siento tanto….-

-No…no fue… no fue tu culpa… ahora lo mas importante…. Es huir… si nos descubren… no podremos…-

Demasiado tarde, varios soldados los sorprenden, corren y comienzan a atacarlos.

-Maka… debes utilizarme para defenderte…-

-No…. Tu no puedes pelear asi…-

-¡Tienes que utilizarme como tu guadaña!-

-¡Me niego! ¡No lo hare, Soul!-

-¡Maka!!-

Soul se levanta y se transforma en arma, ella lo sostiene sin poder creerlo.

-¿¡Por que lo haces?!! ¡¡Si peleamos asi… tu podrias…!!-

-¡¡Al diablo!!!! ¡¡Solo quiero que te protejas!! ¿¡Que no entiendes?!!-

Ella esquiva los ataques del enemigo, negandose a utilizar a Soul. Chrona se interpone ante los ataques y la defiende con Ragnarok.

-Chrona…-

-Yo… ¡Yo te ayudare!-

Maka tenia miedo de utilizar a Soul, y lo observa convertido en guadaña.

-¡¡No seas tonta!! ¡Deja de preocuparte y ataca!!-

-Pero Soul… yo no podria perdonarme que… te sacrifiques por mi… como antes…-

-¡¡Si no lo haces, nunca te perdonare!!-

Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, y comienza a atacar a sus oponentes. Airi esquiva los ataques asustada, y corre hacia sus compañeros. Maka, Soul y Chrona se reunen con los demas, siendo rodeados por el enemigo.

-¿Que hacemos? Son demasiados…- Dice Kid, comenzando a preocuparse.

-Black Star… podemos vencerlos a todos de una sola ves si me utilizas en forma de espada demoniaca…-

Él gira hacia Tsubaki, sorprendido ante sus palabras.

-¿Estas segura?-

Ella sonrie , sabiendo de la preocupación de su tecnico.

-Claro que si… hagamoslo, Black Star…-

Tsubaki se convierte en arma, y él la sostiene, listo para activar el modo de espada demoniaca.

-¡¡Ahora veran de lo que somos capaces!! ¡¡No dejaremos que estos soldados de baja categoría nos venzan!!!!!-

Exclama Black Star, Tsubaki cambia de forma y el poder que irradiaba no tenia limites.

-¡¡Mueran, basuras!!!- Dicho esto, él comienza a destajar a todos sus adversarios.

-¡Debemos aprovechar esto para escapar!-

Dice Maka, todos corren lo mas rapido posible para buscar la salida mas proxima.

Luego de haber vencido a todos sus adversarios, Tsubaki vuelve a la normalidad, cayendo sentada al suelo. Estaba agotada. Black Star se le acerca, le ofrece su mano y la levanta.

-Debemos alcanzarlos, Tsubaki..-

-¡Si!-

Los dos se echan a correr, siguiéndoles el paso a los demas. Corren desesperadamente, todos sabian que en sus condicionen no resistirian por mucho tiempo una batalla.

-¡¡Alli hay una salida!!-

Maka señala una abertura que irradiaba la luz del exterior. Todos logran salir a salvo del castillo de Baba Yaga. Continuan corriendo para alejarse a una distancia prudente del enemigo, y cuando estan a la mitad del bosque, descansan en el suelo para juntar fuerzas.

-Eso fue grandioso Tsubaki, a pesar de todo pudimos derrotarlos fácilmente, ¡No cabe duda de que somos los mejores!-

Ella le asiente sonriendo a Black Star.

Soul vuelve a la normalidad, hace una mueca de dolor y desvia su mirada a su tecnico.

-¿¡Como pudiste obligarme a utilizarte de esa forma?! ¡Estas malherido!-

-Callate… estoy perfectamente… ademas soy tu arma, solo cumpli con mi deber…-

-Soul… eres un idiota…- Contesta Maka sonriendo tristemente.

-Escuche lo que hablaban, mas vale que respondas todas nuestras preguntas, Airi…-

Death the Kid dirige su mirada hacia ella, con un odio profundo. Ella lo mira igualmente, y nota que todos la miraban de la misma forma.

-Arreglaste algo con Medusa, es obvio… cuando Shinigami- sama lo sepa, te expulsara, o tal ves te mate…-

Dice Liz, defendiendo las palabras de su tecnico.

-Yo no arregle nada, ademas él sabe bien lo que estoy haciendo, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?..-

Airi observa a Kid con desprecio, él gruñe molesto.

-Ademas de asimétrica, eres una vil traidora al Shibusen, deberiamos exterminarte nosotros mismos..-

-De..debemos… vo..volver… todos nos esperan en el Shibusen…-

Dice Chrona, tratando de que todos la oigan. Maka le asiente, ayuda a caminar a Soul, y ellos la siguen para volver, aunque todos para sus adentros se sentian muy mal, no habian logrado completar la mision, y Medusa los habia derrotado.

--


	9. Chapter 9

Lean el anterior cap, subi dos otra ves xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shinigami- sama, estamos volviendo al Shibusen, recuperamos a Chrona y a las armas con éxito. Ya pueden decirle a Stein que se retire..-

Informa Maka desde su comunicador. Marie se comunica con el profesor Stein.

-Stein.. ¿Me escuchas? Responde por favor..-

-Las cosas se complican, ¿Ya salieron del castillo?-

-Exacto, hagan una retirada ahora.. cambio y fuera..-

Stein les indica a todos los alumnos que se retiren, la mayoria estaba luchando, pero de deshacen de los estorbos y tratan de huir rapidamente.

-Nos estamos retirando, los enemigos no son difíciles de burlar, el problema era que nos superaban por una enorme cantidad, cambio y fuera..-

Finaliza Stein, corre siguiendo a sus alumnos.

-¡Oye! ¿No te dijeron nada mas del grupo de Maka?- Pregunta Spirit, completamente intranquilo.

-No nada, pero ya volvieron, es lo importante…-

Él alza su mirada hacia el enorme castillo y comienza a pensar. Sonrie diabólicamente.

-Medusa… puedo sentirte… maldita bruja…-

Mientras tanto, Shinigami- sama y los maestros esperaban impacientes al grupo selecto para que informen de lo sucedido en el interior del castillo de Baba Yaga.

-Lo mas posible es que se hayan enfrentado a Medusa.. ¿No lo cree, Shinigami- sama?- Pregunta Asuza.

-Es posible, me preocupa la reacción que pudieron hacer tenido ante ella. No podemos dañarla ya que lleva el cuerpo de esa inocente niña. Y a pesar de eso su poder es mucho mas fuerte que antes…-

-Pero nosotros sabemos que solo hay una manera de matarla sin dañar el cuerpo de Rachel..- Dice Marie seriamente.

-Solo hay una forma, si Maka puede utilizar el cazador de demonios contra ella, salvaríamos a Rachel. Aunque no sabemos si todavía puede dominar a su antojo esa tecnica tan difícil..-

Ambas quedan en silencio.

--

El grupo selecto llega al Shibusen, se dirigen directo a la enfermería para tratar a las armas.. y buee, tambien a los tecnicos porque estaban hechos bosta (Y).

-Ahora todo estara bien, Soul...-

Murmura Maka, muy angustiada, no se podia perdonar que el haya sido herido sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo en ese momento.

-Maka… deja de preocuparte, me haces sentir peor de lo que estoy.. Ademas ya te dije que era mi deber. No te angusties..-

A pesar de sus palabras, ella no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Los tecnicos dejan a sus armas para que sean sanadas, y se dirigen al Death room, para hablarle a Shinigami- sama directamente.

Maka suspira abrumada, tratando de no llorar. En ese momento Black Star apoya la mano en su hombro.

-¡Hey! ¡No te preocupes mas! ¡Soul es muy fuerte y se recuperara en muy poco tiempo! ¡Él no querria que sufras todo el tiempo por él!-

Death the Kid apoya la mano en su otro hombro tambien.

-Black Star tiene toda la razon, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ser fuerte por tu compañero. No tuviste la culpa de nada.-

-Chicos…-

-¡¡Alumnos!! ¡¡Han llegado a salvo!! ¡¡Realmente me alegro mucho!!-

Exclama Shinigami- sama, atrás de él estaban Marie con Asuza.

-Padre, hemos venido a informarte personalmente los hechos que nos tocaron enfrentar…-

-¡¡¡Nos enfrentamos con Medusa, nos encontramos con ella cuando peleaba con nuestras armas!! ¡¡Y tambien peleaba contra Chrona!!-

Interrumpe Black Star a Kid.

-Tambien… nuestras arman se encontraron a la bruja antes que nosotros, y pelearon a pesar de que estaban en desventaja de no tener tecnicos… ellos no pudieron ganar y salieron muy dañados en la batalla. Cuando nosotros llegamos no pudimos hacer nada contra Medusa, y perdimos…-

Era imposible no angustiarse ante las palabras de Maka, pero nadie podia protestar ya que habia contado las cosas como eran.

-Entiendo todo… no se desanimen, chicos. La proxima ves lo haran mejor y ganaran, se los aseguro. Por ahora vayan a ver el estado de sus armas, y háganse revisar tambien. Ustedes son nuestra prioridad ahora-

Los tres asienten, y cuando comienza a retirarse, Kid se queda para en frente de su padre.

-¿No vienes, Kid?- Pregunta Black Star y Maka a la ves.

-Adelántense, luego los alcanzo..-

Ellos no comprenden, pero le hacen caso.

-¿Que sucede, Kid? ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme?-

-Tengo que preguntarte muchas cosas. Es sobre Airi..-

Shinigami- sama no habla por unos segundos, pero luego responde.

-¿Que quieres saber de ella? ¿No haras otro escándalo, o si?-

-Claro que no. Al pelear contra Medusa, ella le dijo cosas demasiado sospechosas. Siento que tu sabes todo al respecto. ¿Cuál es su objetivo en realidad?-

Su padre gira hacia Marie y Asuza en señal de que se retiren para charlar a solas con su hijo.

-¿Que escuchaste?-

-Medusa dijo que Airi no habia cumplido con lo dicho, y ella le pedía que le devuelva algo..-

-Mmmm, con que Medusa sigue con su plan..-

-¿Que esta pasando? Respóndeme..-

-Airi solo busca a su tecnico, Kid. Y sabes que las armas harían cualquier cosa por su amo-

-¿Me estas diciendo que….-

-Medusa… lo tiene. Ella amenaza a Airi con matarlo…-

-¿¡Por que no me dijiste algo tan importante?! ¿¡Por que lo ocultabas?!-

-Ella me dijo que guardara el secreto, pero ya que se encontraron con Medusa, supongo que no podia encubrir la verdad por mas tiempo…-

-Entonces… ¿Ella te pidio ayuda para que salves a su tecnico?-

-Se podria decir que si. Ya te he respondido todo lo que se, Kid. No puedo informarte mas..-

-¡Espera! ¿Que es lo que Airi tiene que hacer para recuperarlo? Ella menciono que no habia cumplido con su cometido..-

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte más…-

-Pero padre….-

Kid comprende que Shinigami- sama no le diria una palabra mas, aunque supiera mas cosas. Se da media vuelta y se retira en silencio.

---

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunta Maka, caminando junto con su compañero hacia su departamento.

-Estoy bien, deberias preocuparte por ti misma.. ¿Tu estas mejor?-

-Yo no recibí tanto daño como tu, Soul...-

-Como sea, cuando lleguemos mi hermano nos interrogara hasta morir. Asi que trata de no dramatizar la situación, ¿Entendido?-

-Yo solo le contare la verdad… ademas lo mas seguro es que note que estas herido..-

-¿La verdad?.. No exageres las situaciones ¬¬. Hablo en serio..-

-¿Por qué no quieres que le cuente como fueron las cosas en realidad?-

-Porque… porque se preocupara demasiado, y es horriblemente cargoso cuando se preocupa, peor que tu xP..-

-¡Oyee! ¬¬, deberias agradecer que alguien se preocupa por ti, idiota…-

-Ya te dije millones de veces que solo cumpli con mi obligación de protegerte, eres mi tecnico y no puedo dejar que nada te pase…-

-Soul… eso fue muy profundo…-

-Lo se.. No fue para nada cool (H)-

Ambos llegan a su hogar. Blair sale media desnuda para abrazar a Soul, como de costumbre. Pero Maka no se enfurece como siempre, no reacciona al verlos.

-Llegan bastante tarde, chicos.. ¿Cómo les fue en la mision?-

Wes los recibe seguida de su gatita. Pero ante esa pregunta, Maka no puede disimular su tristeza. Soul intenta cubrirla.

-Honestamente… no nos fue tan bien como pensábamos, por eso ella tiene esa cara de melancolia absoluta ¬¬..-

-¿Y a ti que te paso? Te ves horrible, como si te hubieran dado la paliza mas grande de tu vida..-

-¡Wes ¬¬!! ¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo!!-

-¡Hey! Solo soy sincero.. tu compañera tampoco se ve nada bien..-

-Yo estoy bien… pero Soul….-

La guadaña la observa, pero su rostro era de suplica.

-¿Podrias… dejar de preocuparte?...-

-No creo que haya sido un buen dia para ambos… y ya es demasiado tarde, lo mejor es que se vayan a dormir para descansar lo más que puedan. ¿Mañana asistirán al Shibusen?-

Ambos asienten sin muchas ganas.

-Bien, no los molestare mas. Solo descansen..-

Maka sigue su consejo, y se retira a su habitación. Soul camina hacia la sala para recostarse en el sofa, pero en ese momento, Wes lo detiene.

-¿Estas bien?-

Soul se le queda mirando, y baja la mirada timidamente.

-Si, pero creo que ella fue la mas afectada en todo esto..-

-¿Quieres que te preste… tu habitación?-

-¿De verdad? Que considerado ¬¬..-

-Ok, te la presto…-

-Hoy no, creo que merezco dormir en el sofa…-

-No conozco mucho a Maka, pero creo que te necesita en este momento, Soul.-

-No se si sea lo indicado, ella se culpa de que me hayan herido en la batalla… talves lo que le diga no la calme y la lastime mas…-

-No sabes nada de mujeres, ¿Cierto?-

-¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡¿Con quien crees que estas hablando ¬¬?! Se mucho de mujeres, ¿Por qué crees que soy tan cool (H)?-

-Pues no se nota, habla con ella. Se sentirá mucho mejor…-

-Veré que hago… hasta mañana…-

-Soul…-

Él gira hacia su hermano, extrañado.

-Suerte….-

Wes entra a la habitación de Soul. Él solo sonrie sin ganas, y se acuesta en el sofa…

--------------------------

-¿Que sucede, Soul? ¿Te sientes culpable de que ella sufra?-

El diablillo camina hacia él, rodeándolo y bailando sin compás. Soul vestia un traje, y permanecia sentado, con sus ojos cerrados en ese lugar oscuro y desolado.

-¡Callate! Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa…-

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué niegas lo que es obvio?-

-Muérete…-

-Eres tan cobarde que no hablaras con ella y la dejaras sufrir sola como una pobre infeliz… me das asco…-

Soul se levanta furioso, y arroja la silla, descontrolado.

-Enojándote no resuelves nada.. jajaja-

-Nada de lo que dices es verdad… solo tratas de confundirme..-

-Si hubieras dejado en ese momento que la locura te invadiera… no estarías herido… y ella no se sentiria culpable de nada…-

-Si hubiera dejado que la locura me invadiera, los hubiera matado a todos, incluyendo a mis amigos… no soy tan estupido como para dejarme caer en tus trampas…-

-No te hagas el fuerte. Se muy bien que en el momento que esa bruja te atravesaba, reconsideraste muy bien mi oferta, y te arrepentiste de no dejarte invadir por mi…-

-Eso no es cierto…-

-Si que lo es…-

-¡¡Claro que no!!! ¡¡Yo se lo que pienso, no puedes controlar mis desiciones!! ¡¡Yo jamas recurriría a ti ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!!-

-Eres tan patetico intentado justificarte…-

Soul levanta la silla y se sienta, sin perder el control nuevamente.

-El unico patetico en este lugar eres tu… maldito diablillo… ¿Por qué no te resignas de una ves? ¿No te das cuenta de que Maka y yo no volveremos a caer en la locura?-

El diablillo no responde, y le da la espalda. Soul lo mira con asco.

-Me das lastima, imbecil… ahora me voy, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, ademas de hablar con basura como tu…- le dice a la representación de la locura.

---

Soul abre los ojos y toma asiento en el sofa.

Se levanta y camina hacia la habitación de Maka, sin saber lo que debia decirle. Golpea y nadie responde.

-Eemmm… ¿Maka? ¿Estas despierta?- Pregunta confundido. Pero sigue sin haber respuesta.

-Ya que… voy a entrar..-

Abre la puerta, que estaba sin seguro, y da unos pasos hacia adelante.. la mira y no puede evitar sentirse mal. Maka lloraba desconsoladamente, cubriéndose el rostro. Él se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

-Maka… deja de llorar…-

Ella se sorprende al escucharlo a su lado, y baja la mirada.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?... yo no puedo dejar de culparme… si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes te hubiera podido ayudar… hubiera podido ayudar a Chrona… pero soy una inútil… cuando te vi caer ante Medusa, no pude evitar recordar la situación que vivimos antes…-

-Pero nada fue tu culpa, no te lo digo porque quiero que te sientas mejor, te lo digo porque es la verdad…-

-No, Soul… se que fui debil y que no pude hacer nada contra esa bruja… si Medusa nos venció, Aracne nos matara sin dudarlo… al igual que el Kishin… yo ya no puedo seguir con esto… no sirvo para nada..-

-¡Cierra la boca, estupida!!-

Exclama Soul, harto de escucharla hablar asi, ella sigue llorando angustiada.

-¡¡Eres una tonta!! ¡¡Y después niegas ser pesimista por naturaleza!! ¡¡Deja de auto torturarte y echarte la culpa de todo!! ¡¡Odio que hagas eso!! ¡¡¿No ves que estamos juntos en esto?!!-

-Pero… yo… -

-¡¡Nada de Peros!!! ¡¡Si vuelves a decir las misma idioteces de siempre no te hablare por el resto de mi vida!!-

Maka le desvia la mirada.

-Perdoname…-

Lo unico que le faltaba, ahora ella se sentia culpable por hacerlo enojar, Soul suspira frustrado.

-No tengo nada de que perdonarte, solo queria que reacciones…-

Ella no sonrie, y no pronuncia palabras. Él se le acerca y le seca las lágrimas con su mano.

-Jamas dejaras de preocuparte, ¿No es asi? Jeje..-

Maka lo escucha, Soul solo se preocupaba por ella, aunque no lo dijera.

-¿Puedo preguntare algo?...- Dice ella, rompiendo el silencio. Él asiente.

-¿Te duele?-

Maka toca suavemente su abdomen. Soul niega con la cabeza y le toma la mano.

-En un par de dias estaré bien…-

Ella sonrie de forma triste, él duda un poco al verla, sonrie maliciosamente y la abraza.

-Heey, mañana iremos al Shibusen, y mas vale que no muestres esa cara de depresion..-

Ella rie, y le corresponde el abrazo.

-Intentare estar bien, solo porque tu me lo dices… gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Soul…-

Ambos se quedan abrazados por minutos. Él la suelta, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación para retirarse.

-De verdad… muchas gracias…-

Dice Maka en voz alta, para que él la escuche. Soul gira para verla y le sonrie.

Cuando sale de la habitación, se apoya contra la pared y se sostiene el pecho.

-Rayos… creo que no debi hacer eso…-

Su corazon estaba acelerado, y en ese momento baja la mirada y se sonroja levemente.

Adentro de la habitación, Maka vuelve a recostarse, y se sostiene el pecho con ambas manos. Sus manos temblaban, pero vuelve a sonreir inconscientemente.

-Daremos lo mejor de nosotros… Soul..-

-----------

Deben faltar 2 cap para que termine el fic..

Y voy a tratar de actualizar rapido :D

Nos leemos luego!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Actualizo después de dos años, jaja. Ya se termina el fic en la proxima actualizacion. Muchas gracias a todos :D

Gracias:

Vampire Girl Yumi

kuchiki rukia ichi

------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Maka y Soul se dirigen al Shibusen.

-¡¡Maka!! ¡¡Soul!! ¡¡Por aquí!!!- Black Star llama su atención a lo lejos.

-Buenos dias, veo que estas tan animado como siempre- Dice Soul, y choca su mano con él.

-¡¡Por supuesto que si!! ¡¡El grandioso Black Star no se deprimirá por una insignificante derrota!! ¡¡En la proxima mision nos encargaremos de matar a Medusa!!! ¡¡Jajajajaj!!-

-¿Tu estas bien, Tsubaki?- Pregunta Maka. Ella sonrie alegremente.

-Sip, gracias por preocuparte… veo que ustedes dos tambien estan bien..-

-Si, nosotros ya estamos listos para que nos encomienden la proxima mision.. ¿No es asi, Soul?-

Él sonrie muy seguro.

-Obvio que si, cuando nos digan, iremos a terminar con lo que empezamos..-

-¡¡Asi se habla, Soul!! ¡¡La proxima ves nadie nos podra detener y no tendremos compasión ante nuestros enemigos!!- Black Star reia completamente confiado.

-¡Alli esta Kid!- Todos alzan sus manos para llamarlo a lo lejos.

-Buenos dias, chicos. Noto que todos estan mejor…-

Kid trata de sonreir, las hermanas Thompson saludan de la misma forma.

-Ayer fue un día duro, pero supongo que el profesor Stein ya tendra preparada nuestra siguiente mision..-

Le dice Maka, intentando sonar positiva. Ellos entran a clases, Maka y Soul localizan a Chrona y se sientan junto a ella, como siempre. El día transcurre rapido, y al final de clases, Stein les pide que se queden para explicarles la nueva estrategia que deberían asumir. Incluyendo a Chrona.

-Muy bien alumnos, Shinigami- sama me mantuvo al tanto de todo lo sucedido. Al parecer se enfrentaron con Medusa, y perdieron la batalla..-

Los chicos asienten sin entusiasmo, se sentian para la mierda (Y)

-Bueno, ¿Por qué creen que les asignamos 2 misiones? Sabíamos que fracasarían miserablemente en la primera, por eso teniamos un plan B-

-¿¡Esta hablando en serio?! ¿¡Ya sabian que cancelaríamos la primera mision?!- Pregunta Maka, furiosa.

-En realidad habia grandes posibilidades. Lo mas importante en esa mision era confirmar que Medusa estaba en el castillo. No pudieron confirmar que ella trabaja junto a Aracne, pero algo es algo…-

-¡¿Pero la mision original no era exterminar a Aracne?!-

-Si… pero no podemos tomar desiciones apresuradas en un momento tan crítico. Iremos por partes. En la ssegunda mision, ustedes mataran a Medusa. Luego veremos lo que podremos hacer con las demas prioridades..-

-Profesor Stein, Medusa aun posee el cuerpo de Rachel. Sin contar el pacto que mi padre realizo con ella, de que ninguno del Shibusen deberían tocarla..-

-¡¡Es verdad!! ¡¡Ayer simplemente nos defendimos porque ella ataco a nuestras armas!! ¡¡Pero Medusa ignoro totalmente el pacto con Shinigami- sama!! ¡¡Yo digo que la proxima ves no tengamos compasión y la aniquilemos!!-

-Al demonio con ese pacto, si ella esta colaborando con Aracne, no planea nada bueno. Asi que la mataremos sin dudarlo. Mañana a primera hora ustedes se volverán a infiltrar al castillo para buscar a Medusa, y exterminarla..-

-Pe.. pero… nosotros tratamos de pelear… y nos vencio… es..es muy fuerte…. ¿Cómo haremos para derrotarla?-

Pregunta Chrona algo nerviosa. Stein sonrie satisfecho.

-Solo hay una forma de que el cuerpo de Rachel se salve, y es con el cazador de demonios…-

Maka se sorprende al escucharlo.

-Pero… solo lo utilice una ves y luego no pude sacarlo mas… no entiendo por que sucede…-

-Maka, eres la unica que puede hacerlo. Estoy seguro que en el momento apropiado, lo podras utilizar para salvar el cuerpo de la niña, y matar a Medusa-

Ella observa a sus compañeros, dudando. No podia permitirse ser debil en esos momentos, debia ser fuerte por ellos.

-¡Entendido!-

-Muy bien… realizaremos la misma operación que ayer, nada mas que las cosas cambiaran un poco… todos ustedes se infiltraran al castillo, y NO PUEDE haber fallas. Es nuestra ultima oportunidad. Yo me quedare con Shinigami- sama, y con Spirit, controlando todo desde el Shibusen. Sid sera el que dirija a los alumnos para la distracción, con ayuda de Marie, Asuza y Justin. ¿Dudas?-

-¿Airi?-

Pregunta Kid yendo al punto, todos lo miran confundidos. Stein lo mira fijo, suponiendo que ya lo sabia todo. Exhala humo de su cigarrillo, y responde.

-Ella no tiene porque entrometerse esta ves. Ustedes cuidaran muy bien de sus armas y no las perderán nuevamente, ¿Cierto?-

Kid tenia una mirada de enojo, sabia que seguian ocultandole algo importante. Todos asienten y se retiran. Chrona se despide de ellos y camina hacia su habitación.

-¿Por qué preguntaste sobre ella?- Le cuestiona Maka, algo molesta a Kid.

-¡¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!! ¡¡Ella es solo una rata cobarde, que abandono a Chrona a su suerte y a la cual no le importamos para nada!!!- Exclama Black Star furioso.

-Por… nada… solo creo que nos ocultan algo de ella…- Dicho esto, Kid se retira junto con las hermanas Thompson.

-Yo tambien me voy, ¡¡Debo estar lleno de energia para patear traseros el día de mañana!!- Black Star se separa del camino junto con Tsubaki.

-Mañana sera duro… es como si hubieramos dejado inconclusa la mision original y ahora nos enfrentaramos a… algo peor…- Dice Maka, muy pensativa.

-¿Peor? No creo que sea peor, si Aracne es mas fuerte que Medusa, creo que primero deberiamos empezar por lo mas facil..- Contesta Soul, con cara desinteresada.

-Tal vez tengas razon. Aunque sigo teniendo dudas. Yo tambien logre escuchar las palabras de Airi y Medusa, ¿Estaran planeando algo en nuestra contra?-

-No lo creo… ¿Sino por que Medusa la atacaria igual que a nosotros?-

-Es despiadada, realmente no lo se.. pero Airi abandono a Chrona en su pelea… nunca la perdonare por eso. No piensa en los demas, sino en ella misma. Es despreciable..-

-¿Lo crees asi?-

-¿Acaso no piensan igual, Soul?-

-No opino que no sea de lo peor por abandonarla… pero… ella le suplico a Medusa que se lo devolviera…-

Maka frena su paso, y observa a Soul, confundida.

-¿Insinúas que… Medusa…?-

-Es obvio… las armas deben proteger a sus tecnicos como sea. No importa si sacrifican sus vidas..-

-¿A esto se referia Kid cuando dijo que nos ocultaban algo de ella?... –

-Puede ser.. no es nuestro problema. Supongo que Airi lo resolvera con ayuda de Shinigami- sama. Cuando recupere a su tecnico, se ira..-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que Medusa lo tiene?-

-No aseguro nada, pero creo que es lo mas probable…-

---

Al día siguiente, los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas posiciones, esperando indicaciones.

-Todo listo Shinigami- sama. ¿Damos las indicaciones para que todo proceda?- Pregunta Spirit seriamente.

-Ok, que comience la mision..-

-Sid, ¿Nos escuchas?, puedes empezar con el ataque..- Le informa desde un comunicador al zombie.

-Entendido, Death Scythe. Igualmente creo que ya se la esperaban venir, logro divisar a las tropas de Aracnofobia dirigiéndose a nosotros.. cambio y fuera..-

Spirit finaliza la comunicación.

-Yo le aviso a el grupo de Maka que pueden entrar al castillo..- Dice Stein, alzando su comunicador.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Espera, ese es mi deber!!- Exclama Spirit, intentando quitárselo.

-¿Que te pasa? Ya les comunicaste a las tropas de Sid, lo minimo que puedo hacer es decirle a Maka que ingrese..-

-Yo se lo comunicare..-

Spirit enciende su comunicador, para contactarla.

-¿Shinigami- sama?- Pregunta Maka al escuchar la interferencia de la comunicación.

-¡Maka!! ¡¡Soy yo, tu queridisimo padre xD!!-

-Uffff, con que eras tu ¬¬… no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. Si quieren decirme algo importante, pásame con el profesor Stein o con Shinigami- sama..-

-Pero Maka T.T…-

Spirit se enseria, después de todo era una mision importante y no habia tiempo para lloriqueos.

-Me comunico contigo para informarte que la operación ha comenzado, ingresen al castillo de Baba Yaga en este instante..-

Maka se sorprende un poco por su seriedad, pero igualmente no le toma mucho interés.

-Entendido. Creo que se te escucha mejor hablando normal, y no diciendo las estupideces de siempre.. Cambio y fuera.-

Stein se confunde al escuchar las palabras de la hija de Death Scythe.

-Eso fue como… ¿Un cumplido?-

Spirit reacciona ante el comentario y comienza a festejar.

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Fue un cumplido, mi hija me hizo un cumplido!!! ¡¡Soy tan feliz!!!-

-No te entusiasmes tanto… dijo tambien que siempre dices estupideces ¬¬… y es cierto…-

-Eso es verdad, Spirit…-

Dice Shinigami- sama, con un tono alegre, pero en ignorado ya que Death Scythe estaba en su mundo :D

---

Los chicos caminan hacia la misma entrada que habian abierto dias antes.

-Veo que lo echo por Black Star sigue intacto… ¿No es sospechoso que nadie haya reforzado esta entrada después de que nos infiltramos?-

Pregunta Death the Kid, al contemplar el agujero.

-Puede que quieran que volvamos a entrar…- Dice Maka, sin miedo. Ya que era lo mas posible.

-¡¿Y a quien lo importa?!! ¡¡Entremos de una ves para terminar con esto!!- Black Star corre hacia la entrada e ingresa sin medir las consecuencias ni pensar.

-¡Black Star! ¡Espéranos!!-

Exclama Tsubaki, siguiéndole el paso, junto con los demas. Entran y se encuentran con el mismo laberinto de la última vez.

-Sera mucho mas difícil… no tenemos idea de cómo encontrar a Medusa…- Murmura Chrona, tristemente. Maka le sonrie.

-Podemos encontrarla de una forma muy facil, solo tengo que percibir su alma…-

-Es verdad… de esa manera nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo…-

Continua diciendo Kid. Ella se concentra y comienza a detectar todas las almas del castillo.

-No puedo… sentir a Aracne… ni al Kishin… pero a Medusa… definitivamente esta en este lugar…-

-¿Eso significa que Aracne escapo junto al Kishin?- Pregunta Soul.

Antes de responder, un violento temblor sacude el castillo bruscamente.

-¿¡Que esta pasando?!!- Se preguntan todos.

-Jajajajajaja… les gusta persistir, niños insolentes.. pero ya que estan aquí, jugare un rato hasta que me harte y los mate…-

Se escucha la voz de Medusa retumbando por todos lados.

-¡¡¡Medusa!!! ¡¡Muéstrate de una ves!!!-

-¡¡¡Eres solo una bruja cobarde!!!-

-¡¡¡No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya!!!-

-¿Ahh no?-

Pregunta Medusa inocentemente. De pronto las paredes comienzan a perder su forma, y se lanzan hacia ellos de forma muy rapida. Los chicos esquivan lo mejor posible, pero el propósito no era dañarlos.

-¡¡Despídanse, idiotas!! ¡¡Lo que hicieron la ultima ves solo me demostró que separados son completamente inútiles y que carecen de poder!! Asi que… ¿Que mejor forma de matarlos??-

-¡¡Nooooo!!!- Exclama Maka horrorizada. Las paredes comienzan a dividirlos, y a separarlos de sus compañeros.

-¡¡Maka!!- Grita Chrona, indefensa al ver que una pared se atravesaba entre ellas.

-¡¡Noo!! ¡¡No puedes hacernos esto!!.... ¡¡SOUL!!-

Ella gira hacia su compañero, quien ya no estaba. Un fuerte golpe concluye la separación de sus compañeros, de parte de las paredes que vuelven a cobrar forma.

-Soul… chicos…-

Maka se arrodilla en el piso, pensando en lo que debería hacer en esos momentos.

-No me daré por vencida, los encontrare antes de que algo les pase… ¡lo prometo!-

Se levanta decidida, y comienza a caminar.

--

-¡¡Maka!! ¡¡Maka!!- Exclama Chrona horriblemente asustada de estar sola otra ves.

-Estoy sola… si Medusa me..me encuentra… no.. no se lo que hare…-

Piensa temblando nerviosa. Ragnarok sale al escuchar sus pateticas palabras.

-¡¡Tonta!! ¡¡Lo unico que tiene que hacer si te encuentras con Medusa es pelear contra ella!! ¡¿Por qué sientes tantas dudas?! ¿¡Por que le tienes tanto miedo?! ¡¡Estoy cansado de tus preguntas tontas!-

La golpea en la cabeza para que reaccione.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Vuelve adentro!! ¡¡No necesito que me golpees!!-

Ragnarok la obedece. Chrona se sentia insegura de estar sola, pero de pronto escucha unos pasos detrás de ella.

-¿Ma… Maka…? ¿Eres… tu?-

-No… no soy tu amiga…- Airi camina hacia ella, sonriendo.

-¿Tu? ¿Que haces aquí? No estabas… nadie te solicito para la mision… ademas el profesor Stein…-

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí… Chrona…-

Airi convierte su mano en una cuchilla, y le sonrie alegremente, Chrona retrocede intimidada.

-¿Por…por qué estas aquí?-

-Si lo hago de la forma correcta, tardara mucho tiempo. Ademas nada me garantiza que este bien… no puedo esperar mas, ya no me importa desobedecer las ordenes. Lo hare de la forma facil…-

-¿Tu… tu quieres… matarme? ¿Por qué?!! ¡¡No te he hecho nada!!-

-No quiero matarte.. pero… no lo hago por mi… lo hago por mi tecnico…-

Airi ataca a Chrona con su brazo cuchilla, ella retrocede intimidada. Alza su mano para utilizar a Ragnarok.

-Yo… no entiendo nada… no se de que me hablas… pero si quieres matarme, me defenderé… eso es lo que me enseño Maka…-

Airi la observa con determinación, y corre hacia ella para volver a atacarla. Chrona se protege con Ragnarok, y devuelve la ofensiva.

----------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Lean el cap anterior.. volvi a subir dos ^^

--------------------------------------

Tsubaki abre los ojos, se levanta algo adolorida, y observa a su alrededor, empezando a recordar todo lo que había pasado. Entonces se sorprende al ver que no estaba sola.

-¡Liz! ¡Patty! ¡No estamos solas!-

Ella se acerca hacia las hermanas y las sacude un poco para que despierten.

-Tsubaki… ¿¡Donde esta Kid?!!-

-¡¡Kid T.T!! ¡¡¿Dónde estas?!!-

-¡Cálmense! Parece que Medusa nos separo nuevamente, Black Star tampoco esta con nosotros..- Contesta ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Que haremos ahora? ¿Que sucederá si nos encontramos con Medusa?- Pregunta Liz, levantandose junto con su hermana.

-No lo se… y odio admitirlo, pero ella tiene razon. No somos lo suficientemente fuertes sin nuestros tecnicos… lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscarlos…-

Tsubaki se levanta mirando al frente.

-Si nos encontramos con esa bruja… no tendremos posibilidades de ganarle… nosotras solas nunca podriamos…-

-Nos hara pure xP… ¿Dónde estaran todos los demas?-

-¡Vamos a buscarlos ahora mismo!-

Las tres comienzan a caminar, pero no tardan demasiado tiempo en escuchar un gran escándalo detrás de una pared.

-¡¡¡¡TSUBAKI!!!!!!! ¡¿DONDE RAYOS TE METISTE?!!!!! ¡¡¡SI ME ESCUCHAS NO TE HAGAS NINGUN PROBLEMA!!! ¡¡¡YO MISMO TE ENCONTRARE PARA QUE NOS VENGUEMOS DE MEDUSA POR HABERMOS SEPARADO!!!-

-¡Black Star! ¡Estamos aquí!-

Exclama Tsubaki lo mas fuerte posible para ser escuchada. Él la escucha y sonrie confiado.

-Debe estar al otro lado de la pared.. ¿Cómo se supone que nos reunamos?-

-Él siempre le encuentra una solucion a todo… solo hay que confiar..-

Responde Tsubaki a Liz. 2 segundos después, se escucha un golpe muy fuerte hacia la pared. Pero esta era muy resistente, no se rompia. Vuelve a escucharse otro golpe, pero no habia resultado. Se hacen segundos de silencio, Liz y Patty comienzan a preocuparse, pero Tsubaki confiaba ciegamente en su tecnico.

De pronto, se escucha el alboroto del ultimo golpe, que surte efecto, y destroza la pared, haciendo visible a Black Star del otro lado.

-¡Black Star!!- Tsubaki corre hacia él y lo abraza, él rie confiado.

-No fue nada, ¡una simple pared jamas detendra al gran Black Star!-

-Pues nosotras ya nos estábamos preocupando ¬¬…-

-¡¡Black Star es grandioso!! ¡Kyajajajaja!!-

-Ahora debemos encontrar a los demas, lo mas posible es que esten separados…- Dice Tsubaki, separándose de él.

-¡¡Sera muy sencillo hacerlo!! ¡¡Solo déjenme atravesar todas las paredes con mi super fuerza!! ¡¡jajajaja!!-

-Eso nos llevaría demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo ¬¬… ¡¡Son cientos de paredes!!-

Exclama Liz, siendo la de la opinión mas madura de todos.

-Tiene razon. Lo mejor es que caminemos para encontrarlos.-

-Pero Tsubaki, eso tambien nos llevaria demasiado tiempo ¬¬..-

-¡¡Es mejor que andar destruyendo todo a nuestro paso!! ¡¡Además haríamos mucho escándalo y los soldados de Aracnofobia nos descubrirían!!-

-¡¡Cierto!! ¡¡Y nos matarían :D!!-

Dicen ambas hermanas. Black Star gruñe molesto y decide acceder a su estrategia.

---

Chrona retrocede defendiéndose con su espada. Airi atacaba con todo lo que tenia.

-¡¡Este sera tu fin!!!-

Pero antes de que ella ataque, alguien se interpone y protege a Chrona. Kid le sostiene su brazo cuchilla, y la empuja para que retrocediera.

-¿¡Que mierda haces aquí?!- Pregunta lleno de odio.

-¡Si no quieres que te dañe tambien, lo mejor es que no te metas!- Responde Airi sin temerle.

-¡Estas loca! ¡No dejare que hagas lo que quieras! ¡Ni siquiera fuiste solicitada para esta mision, y atacas a alguien de nuestro lado! ¡Cuando mi padre lo sepa, no dudara en expulsarte!-

-¡¿Crees que me importa?! ¡Él no pudo ayudarme en nada! ¡Me da igual que me expulse! ¡Solo hay una manera de que pueda lograr mi objetivo!-

Airi corre hacia Kid para atacarlo, él le da una violenta patada para contraatacar, ella se cubre con su cuchilla.

-¿Tu objetivo? ¿Hablas de recuperar a tu tecnico? ¡¿Que tiene que ver Chrona con eso?!-

-¡¡No te importa!!-

De repente, unos temblores vuelven a sacudir todo el castillo. Para sorpresa de todos, las paredes vuelven a perder la forma y comienzan a interponerse.

-Medusa…-

Murmura Airi, confundida. Las paredes se deforman y vuelven a separarlos solo a ellos.

Kid queda aturdido luego de que las paredes recobran su forma original. No habia podido seguir al lado de Chrona, y se habian separado.

-Estoy harto… ¡Hay algo que mi padre me oculta y mas le vale que me lo diga en este instante!!- Él tenia el comunicador, y contacta a su padre.

-Habla Death the Kid, ¡¿Me escuchan?!-

-¿Kid? ¿Cómo va todo en la mision?- Contesta Shinigami- sama, con buenas intenciones.

-Horrible, estamos separados y Medusa juega a su antojo. Pero no te contacto para eso.. Quiero saber la verdad sobre Airi..-

Él se queda en silencio ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Ya te dije todo lo que se…-

-Mientes, ella esta en el castillo, se infiltro quien sabe como. Y lo peor de todo es que la sorprendí peleando contra Chrona, con intenciones de matarla. ¿Que significa todo esto? ¿Que tiene que ver su tecnico?-

-Airi… con que finalmente se canso de esperar y decidió actuar por su cuenta… tenemos mucha mala suerte…-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Te dire la verdad, Kid… ella hizo un pacto con Medusa… si ella mataba a Chrona, Medusa le devolvería a su tecnico con vida…-

Kid se queda sin habla, no pudiendo creer que no le haya dicho eso.

-¿¡Por que me lo ocultaste?! ¿¡Por que la dejaste entrar al Shibusen sabiendo que tenia intencion de matar a alguien?!-

-Porque ella me dijo que se negaba a hacerlo, no queria matar a nadie, y en especial haciéndolo solo para complacer a una bruja. Por eso recurrió a mi, para que la ayudara a recuperar a su tecnico. Yo accedí, y el plan original era que ustedes maten a Medusa, de esa forma el tecnico de Airi ya no correría peligro de muerte, y lo liberaríamos..-

-Tendrias que habérmelo dicho, padre… yo hubiera ayudado… ahora ella esta decidida a matarla… -

-Nunca pense que al final se rendiría y obedecería a Medusa en su plan. No tenia previsto nada de esto. Quizás perdió la paciencia y tomo la decisión de hacer esto ella sola-

-Encontrare a su tecnico..-

-¡¿Que tu que O.o?!-

-Rescatare a su tecnico de las garras de Medusa, asi no habra necesidad de que nadie muera-

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? Se muy bien que no hay que permitir que ella elimine a Chrona, pero encontrar a su tecnico sera mucho mas difícil de lo que piensas, ni siquiera sabes donde esta..-

-Buscare a Medusa ahora mismo. Y tendra que decírmelo a la fuerza. Solo tengo una duda mas… ¿Por qué ella le encomendó a alguien que mate a su propia hija? Si realmente lo quisiera asi, ella lo hubiera echo la ultima ves que pelearon..-

-No estoy seguro… pero después de todo, Medusa es su madre, y tal vez no quiere mancharse las manos matando a alguien de su misma familia. Debe tener algun tipo de sentimiento-

-Si lo tuviera, nunca hubiera echo esto. Ire a buscarla y a terminar con todo..-

--

Soul recorría los interminables pasillos del castillo, sin haber logrado encontrarse con nadie.

-Al parecer Medusa sabe que separados es imposible que la venzamos. Si que es cobarde. ¿Nos habra separado tambien por que sabe que Maka puede vencerla con el cazador de demonios?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!-

Él se sorprende al escuchar ese grito tan cerca del lugar en donde estaba. Corre para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Chrona se defendía como podia de los ataques de Airi, quien no pensaba cesar.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Detente!! ¿¡Que crees que haces?!!-

Exclama Soul al verlos pelear. Ella gira hacia él, suponiendo que la atacaria tambien, pero en ese momento Chrona aprovecha que esta distraída y la ataca. Airi da pasos hacia atrás, esquivando su ataque.

-¡¿Que haces aquí, Airi?!-

-¡Quiere matarme! ¡No tengo idea de por que!- Responde Chrona, apuntándola con su espada.

-¡No quiero matarte! ¡Lo hago por él!-

-¿Hablas… de tu tecnico?- Pregunta Soul, tratando de entenderla. Ella lo observa esperanzada.

-Tu debes entenderme, tambien eres un arma… ¿No harías lo que fuera por tu tecnico?.. si no la mato, lo asesinaran… ¡No puedo permitir que eso pase!-

-¡¿Medusa tiene a tu tecnico?! ¡Si es asi, no debes seguir su juego, no tienes que obedecerla!-

-¡¡Debo hacerlo!! Ni siquiera se en donde esta… y si aun sigue con vida…- Airi comienza a llorar, afligida.

-Puedo entenderte perfectamente. Se lo que es proteger a tu tecnico cueste lo que cueste, pero si sigues las ordenes de Medusa no conseguirás nada bueno. Solo te esta utilizando..-

-Es que… él es todo… si muere, me quedare sola para siempre… mi deber era protegerlo con mi vida y yo no pude cumplir… solo me queda hacer lo que me dice Medusa para que me lo devuelva… No entiendes lo que siento… -

Soul se acerca a ella, dolido por sus palabras.

-Yo protegí a mi técnica con mi vida.. se muy bien el lazo especial que nos une, y te comprendo mejor que nadie. Pero matar a Chrona no te devolverá a tu amo, te lo aseguro..-

-¡¡¡Estas mintiendo!!-

Ella vuelve a convertir su brazo en una cuchilla y corre hacia Chrona para matarla. Y en ese preciso instante, alguien sale de la nada y le da un fuerte puñetazo provocando que caiga al suelo violentamente.

-Kid…-

Murmura Soul al verlo aparecer de repente. Él observa a Airi con rencor, y se acerca a ella caminando.

-No permitire que mates a nadie, estas completamente loca.. ya se todo lo de tu tecnico, pero eso no te justifica para nada..-

Soul se interpone en su camino, mirándolo amenazante.

-No dejare que la lastimes..-

Kid lo mira por segundos, Soul estaba seguro de sus palabras.

-Yo no quiero lastimarla, solo la golpee para que reaccione de una maldita ves. ¿Se te ocurre una forma mas rapida?-

-Ella me conto todo, Medusa tiene a su tecnico y solo quiere recuperarlo. Esta desesperada por hacerlo, asi que por eso intento matar a Chrona. Deben tener una especie de arreglo-

-Lo se muy bien, mi padre acaba de contármelo. Por eso he tomado una decisión para que no se derrame sangre.. nosotros rescataremos al tecnico de Airi… y mataremos a Medusa-

Chrona se levanta y se acerca a ellos.

-¿Entonces Medusa la estaba obligando a matarme?-

-Exactamente, pero siempre fue en contra de su voluntad..- Contesta Death the Kid. Soul le ofrece su mano a Airi para que se levante.

-No creo que lo que dicen funcione… Medusa nos vencera…-

-Otra pesimista ¬¬. Solo confia en nosotros, todo saldra bien..- Le dice Soul sonriendo y mostrando sus grandes dientes.

---

-Puedo sentirte Soul… las vibraciones de tu alma estan cerca…puedo sentirlos a todos… se cual camino tomar..-

Maka mira al frente con seriedad, soldados se dirigían hacia ella para atacarla.

-¡No me rendiré tal fácilmente!-

Ella empieza a luchar, provocando que varios soldados caigan. Aprovecha la mas mínima distracción para escapar. No tenia tiempo para eso, debia encontrar a sus amigos. Los soldados siguen su paso y la corren.

-Black Star…. ¡¡¡¡BLACK STAR!!!!!!!- Grita fuera de control.

Black Star no podia sentir las vibraciones de alma porque es un perfecto idiota :). Pero escucha claramente el grito de Maka. Sonrie confiado y observa su alrededor.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Modo espada demoníaca!!-

Ella no entiende bien por que se lo pedia repentinamente, pero asiente y se convierte en arma.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Sientes que un enemigo se acerca?- Pregunta Liz, alarmada.

-No solo eso, escuche a Maka, y se que viene hacia aquí..-

Black Star cierra sus ojos, concentrándose. Los abre y con un grito de furia impresionante, destroza una pared que estaba a escasos metros de ellos. Maka la atraviesa corriendo, y salta hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Maka!! ¡¡Estas bien!!- La reciben las hermanas alegremente.

-¿Cómo pudiste saber que venia?-

-¡¡Jajajaja!! ¡¡Fue pan comido para el gran Black Star!! ¡¡No te asombres por mi grandeza!!-

-Alli vienen mas enemigos…-

Les indica Maka, al disiparse el humo de escombros, los soldados atravesaban el agujero de la pared dispuestos a luchar.

-Soul… estas cerca…- Piensa ella, sonriendo segura.

-¡¡Siganme chicos!! ¡¡No hay tiempo que perder!!-

-¡Olvídenlo! ¡El grandioso Black Star, quien supera a Dios en todo sentido, no sera tan cobarde como para….!!-

Maka lo sujeta del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo, seguida de las hermanas Thompson.

-¡¿A dónde vamos, Maka?!-

-¡¡Kyajajajaja!! ¡¡Huir de personas que nos quieren matar es divertido ^^!!-

-¡¡Me niego a escapar de enemigos tan pateticos como estos!! ¡¡¿A dónde rayos estamos yendo?!!-

-¡Solo siganme!.................¡¡¡¡SOUL!!!!!!!!!!- Él sonrie al escuchar el grito de su tecnica.

-¿Sera posible que…?- Pregunta Kid, al escuchar el grito.

-¡¡Maka!! ¡¡Estamos aquí!!- Responde Soul, a pesar de que escuchaba los gritos desde el otro lado de la pared.

-¡Black Star! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer!!-

-¡¡No tienes que decírmelo!! ¡¡Tsubaki, ataquemos!!- Él da un salto y clava su espada en la pared, destrozandola por completo.

-¡¡Y ahora es su turno!! ¡¡Ya dejen de estorbar nuestro camino!!!-

Black Star gira, corre hacia los soldados, y con su espada los derrota sin dudarlo, en menos de un minuto.

-¡¡Kid ^^!!!- Las hermanas Thompson corren hacia él super felices.

-¡Soul! ¡Chrona! ¡Me alegro que esten bien!-

Exclama Maka, abrazando a Chrona sonriendo. Ella se apena y le responde la sonrisa.

-Yo.. yo tambien estaba muy preocupada.. por ti.. Maka..-

-Estaba seguro de que nos encontrarías, después de todo puedes percibir nuestras almas-

-Jejeje, ahora todos estamos juntos.. ya nadie podra contra nosotros..!-

........

-No se confien, niños tontos…-

Todos dirigen la mirada hacia donde provenia esa asquerosa voz.

-Hasta ahora solo han tenido suerte. Pero ya me canse de jugar con ustedes, los matare.. AHORA…-

-¡¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Nosotros te venceremos!!! ¡¡Ya estamos cansados de ti!!! ¡¡Nos vengaremos por lo de la ultima ves, MEDUSA!!!!!!- Grita Maka totalmente descontrolada.

Liz y Patty se transforman en armas, sostenidas por Death the Kid. Soul se convierte en guadaña y Maka lo sujeta firmemente, Black Star solo se coloca en posición ofensiva, con Tsubaki, al igual que Chrona con Ragnarok.

-¿Pretenden vencerme con sus pateticos ataques de segunda? Se arrepentirán por el cuerpo de Rachel…-

-¡No nos importa!!!!- (nota: que considerados ¬¬)

-¡¡RESONANCIA EN GRUPO!!-

-----------------------

El proximo cap es el final..

gracias a todos :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!!.. subo el ultimo cap de mi fic ^^..

Gracias por leer:

---------------------------------------------

Soul camina en una habitación oscura, y toma asiento en el banco de un piano.

-¿Otra ves interpretaras la melodía con el piano?- Pregunta el diablillo, riendo para sus adentros.

-Eso… no te importa…-

Y con sus dedos golpea fuertemente el teclado, causando un gran estruendo. Sonrie y comienza a interpretar la música, en un ritmo rapido y sin detenerse ni por un instante.

-No desperdiciaremos tu melodía.. Soul…- Murmura Maka, alzando la guadaña hacia Medusa.

Los cuatro se lanzan contra la bruja, ella los mira prudentemente, alza sus manos y produce que cientos de vectores se abalancen contra ellos. Airi simplemente observaba la batalla, sin expresión. Maka ataca a Medusa, ella intenta contrarrestarla con vectores, pero sin prevenirlo recibe una cortada de Black Star, quien lo esperaba ansioso. La bruja retrocede y arroja vectores como ofensiva, Kid los aparta con varios balazos, y cuando ella esta descuidada logra dar en el blanco. Medusa cae al suelo, y se levanta rapidamente, pero sorpresivamente, Chrona la corta con su espada desde el suelo. Su madre no podia creerlo, la resonancia en grupo la estaba destruyendo. Ella salta hacia atrás, alejandose lo mas posible de sus rivales.

-Creo que los he subestimado un poco… ahora verán de lo que soy capas en verdad..- Dice con una cara diabolica, sonriendo como una lunatica.

-¡¡VECTOR STORM!!!-

Las flechas surgen desde la tierra, a una velocidad impresionante.

Los chicos las esquivan sorprendidos. Pero Medusa sonrie con crueldad, y se dirige hacia Maka. Ella queda atonita, e intenta protegerse con su guadaña.

-Ese juguete defectuoso no te servira..-

Los vectores envuelven su arma y la apartan de su camino, Medusa corta a Maka con su mano al no tener con que defenderse, ella grita adolorida y cae al suelo.

-¡¡Maldita!!-

Exclama Black Star corriendo hacia Medusa, ella se prepara y le arroja vectores que sujetan sus piernas, haciendo que caiga. Rie a carcajadas, y dirige un unico vector a su cuerpo, Black Star grita al recibir el ataque.

Death the Kid se enfurece al ver lo que pasaba, y comienza a dispararle desde lo lejos. Medusa se protege con sus flechas, y lanza una para sujetarle el brazo.

Kid intenta liberarse, pero era tarde. La bruja lo atraviesa con sus vectores y él solo cae bruscamente al suelo.

-Solo quedas tu.. mi querida hijita…- Chrona retrocede intimidada, pero su madre no le tendria compasión.

-¡¡Muérete!!!!!-

Medusa la ataca directamente, su hija queda petrificada y no se defiende. Queda en el piso sangrando.

La despiadada bruja rie alegremente, contemplando a los chicos derrotados.

-Al final tuve que hacerlo yo misma.. si que eres una inútil, Airi…- Airi da unos pasos adelante.

-Intente matarla, lo juro. Pero sus amigos me lo impidieron… ¡yo no tengo la culpa!-

-Uuffff, no tengo ganas de oir mas excusas tontas. Ya no importa, desde un principio note que eras debil y que no cumplirias con tu palabra, asi que me adelante… a los hechos..-

Ella se horroriza al escucharla.

-No lo hiciste… no pudiste hacerlo…-

-Claro que si… yo mate a tu tecnico hace tiempo, pero no te lo dije porque sabia que sino nunca querrias matar a Chrona. Como sea, lo termine haciendo yo misma, creo que ya no hay que darle importancia..-

Airi comienza a llorar, destruida, cae de rodillas al suelo sin ganas de vivir.

--

Soul deja de tocar el piano, levanta su cabeza para reflexionar.

-Todos tus compañeros estan derrotados… ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda con esa melodía?- Pregunta el diablillo, riendo.

-No necesito tu ayuda… porque se que pagare un alto precio si lo hago… aunque…-

-La locura invade tus venas, y es este momento invade a todos tus compañeros de batalla… no puedes negar que es asi…-

-No lo niego… Solo no me dejare caer otra ves… el alma de Maka es una con la mia… y no la defraudare, no le fallare nunca… tocare tu canción… Wes…-

Maka se pone de pie lentamente, sosteniendo la guadaña, con la mirada baja.

-Eres…. Repugnante… le has causando tanto dolor a las personas… no mereces vivir… Medusa…-

La guadaña comienza a irradiar luz, y crece de tamaño. El cazador de Demonios.

Medusa retrocede algo nerviosa.

-¡¡Ni creas que me vencerás con eso!! ¡¡No te tengo miedo!!- Grita expulsando de su cuerpo cientos de vectores hacia todas direcciones.

En ese momento, Black Star y Kid se levantan y utilizan sus ataques para proteger a Maka de Medusa.

-Maka… la unica que puede derrotarla… es ella…- Murmura Chrona, admirando a su mejor amiga.

--

Un vector surge de la tierra para aniquilar a Black Star y a Kid.

Airi no queria seguir viviendo, y para ella lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo mas eficiente. Se atraviesa en su camino y recibe el daño mortal. Ambos giran y quedan shockeados al presenciar semejante escena.

-¡Cuidado!!-

Black Star enviste a Kid del ataque de mas flechas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MEDUSAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Maka irradia poder hasta la muerte, y apunta su guadaña hacia la maléfica bruja

-¡Escucha, debes ayudarla! ¡¡Yo me encargare de estos ataques!!- Le dice Black Star, y continua contrarrestando a Medusa.

Kid se acerca a Airi, que sangraba en el piso, Chrona tambien se le acerca.

-Pierde… demasiada sangre…-

Murmura él, tratando de no pensar en lo peor. Airi abre los ojos y lo observa enojada.

-Heyy… ¿No se supone que me matarias por ser…. Asimetrica?... este es el momento…-

-¿De que estas hablando? Te sacrificaste por nosotros… es obvio que no te matare…- Responde Kid, suspirando cansado.

-Mi tecnico esta muerto… lo mas triste es que lo presentia. Ya no tiene sentido que siga… viva…-

-No..no digas eso… las cosas no tienen… que ser asi… todos merecemos vivir…- Murmura Chrona algo insegura.

-Trate de matarte… creo que fue un error… pero la verdad es que no me sacrifique por ustedes, solo quiero morir. Soy egoísta por naturaleza… nunca pense en ustedes…-

-¿Quieres morir?- Pregunta Kid, seriamente. Airi simplemente asiente.

-Pues no te dejare… desde mi punto de vista tu te arriesgaste por nosotros. Asi que… aunque no quieras… te salvaremos…-

-Ademas hiciste todo esto por tu tecnico… no eres egoísta… eres buena…- Continua diciendo Chrona.

-No lo soy… soy de lo peor… perdónenme…- Airi cierra los ojos, y llora.

-A pesar de todo… me enseñaron cosas valiosas… fueron amables conmigo… solo dire… gracias…-

Su alma acaba de morir. Su pulso se detiene.

Death the Kid y Chrona se sorprenden al notarlo, habia… muerto de verdad…

-Airi… ¡¡¡Airi!!!- Exclama Kid zamarreándola, Chrona comienza a llorar nerviosa.

Maka salta hacia Medusa, y la destaja con el cazador de Demonios. La bruja queda atonita ante el ataque. Observa su cuerpo que comienza a dispersarse. Rachel cae al suelo, y el alma de Medusa sale expulsada, desintegrándose de a poco.

-Mierda… con que al final me vencieron… igualmente no deberian alegrarse, ya que si esta pelea les resulto difícil… no se imaginan de lo que es capas Aracne y el Kishin..-

Termina diciendo sonriendo diabólicamente, su alma desaparece. Lo habian conseguido, derrotar a Medusa.

----

Dias después.

-Bien.. es hora de despedirnos, realmente me gusto mucho volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo, Soul..-

Dice Wes, sonriendo confiado. Blair se convierte en humana y se le tira encima.

-¡¡Te extrañare mucho, hermanito de Soul!! ¡¡Me aburrire sola, nyaa!!-

-Yo tambien te extrañare… linda gatita…- Blair ronronea encantada y se separa de él.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Wes. Te recibiremos cuando gustes. Soul te prestara su habitación las veces que quieras..-

-¡Maka ¬¬!- Le reprocha Soul, algo molesto.

-See, a mi tambien me dio gusto volverte a ver. Quiero que saludes a todos de mi parte, y diles que todo esta bien por aquí..-

-Claro que si. Si te molesta lo de tu habitación, la proxima dormire con Maka, jeje. ¿Te importa?-

-Jajaja, ¡claro que no! ¡Seria divertido!- Responde ella, sonriendo. Soul los observa con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que gracioso ¬¬.. prefiero que duermas en mi habitación, no te hagas problema..-

-Ok, este es el adios.. ¿Abrazo?- Pregunta Wes, amigablemente. Soul sonrie de forma cool.

-Jajaja, como quieras..-

Wes se le acerca, y mas que un abrazo, se le acerca al oido para decirle algo.

-Soul… tu amiguita es muy especial. Cuidala mucho, ¿Si?.. es perfecta para ti ..-

Ambos se separan, y su hermano menor lo mira confundido, y sonroja levemente.

-¡Wes! ¿Que estas insinuando ¬¬?-

-Nos vemos pronto, Maka, Blair… Soul…-

Los tres lo saludan, y Wes finalmente se retira del departamento.

Horas después ambos se dirigen a las clases del Shibusen.

-¡¡¡Maka!!! ¡¡Soul!!!!- Los saluda Black Star junto con Tsubaki, a lo lejos. Kid, Liz y Patty estaban con ellos.

-Chicos… creo que todos hemos llegado mas temprano de la cuenta…- Dice Maka algo sorprendida. Death the Kid se veia algo triste.

-Hoy es otro día… y a pesar de que matamos a Medusa… creo que no podemos estar muy felices…-

Maka baja la mirada melancólicamente. Soul observa el ambiente, los chicos del Shibusen entraban a sus respectivas aulas, él suspira.

-Lo hizo por nosotros… aunque no lo haya admitido en el último momento…-

-Su tecnico ya no estaría con ella… era normal que se sintiera asi de angustiada…- Dice Tsubaki tristemente.

-No era nuestra enemiga… y no pude salvarla...¿Sera por eso que me siento culpable?- Pregunta Kid mirando a sus compañeros.

-No fue la culpa de nadie… ademas al final hizo lo correcto… los protegió… como hubiera protegido a su verdadero tecnico…- Intenta consolarlo Liz.

-No debemos estar asi de tristes… debemos continuar… y pelear por ella… por una estudiante caída en batalla…-

Esas fueron las palabras mas profundas de Black Star :S

Los chicos ingresan a su aula. Chrona los saluda, se notaba que ella tambien estaba dolida.

De alguna forma, cuando Stein ingreso al lugar, comenzo a dar una clase normal. El día anterior los chicos habian dado el reporte de la exterminación de Medusa, y de la muerte de una estudiante. Shinigami- sama lo lamentaba de forma sincera, y por eso dejo pospuesto por unos dias la mision de exterminar a Aracnofobia.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie la habia conocido lo suficiente. Nadie la traia muy pegada en su memoria, ademas del grupo selecto.

-Maka… ¿Crees que Shinigami- sama oculto todo esto?- Pregunta Chrona.

-No lo se… no se cuales habrian de ser sus motivos… lo unico que se es que Airi… dio todo por su tecnico, y que nosotros la llevaremos en nuestro recuerdo…-

Contesta ella, cerrando sus ojos. Soul gira hacia Maka, y se apoya en la mesa.

-Me hablo de arma a arma… ¿Y sabes que? Entendi perfectamente lo que sentia… talves… si hubiera estado en su situación… hubiera hecho los mismo…-

-Soul… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro…-

-¿Por qué sentias nostalgia?- Él se extraña, pero luego le sonrie.

-Cualquiera puede extrañar a su familia… pero me siento muy bien, ya que Wes me apoya…-

-Yo tambien, Soul… puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras…- Maka sonrie alegremente. Y su guadaña le responde la sonrisa.

-Solo… no seas pesimista. En poco tiempo tendremos una batalla decisiva. Y mas te vale que… no vuelvas a llorar…-

-Sere fuerte… y ambos lograremos salir adelante… lo lograremos juntos…-

--------------------------------------------------

Con este ultimo cap finalizo el fic ^^.. se que no tengo muchos reviews pero estoy feliz de que hubo personas que me leyeron. :)

Gracias!! Nos leemos en otro fic :D


End file.
